<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Safety by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213800">Finding Safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad friend Scott McCall, Canon Divergence, M/M, Steter Secret Santa 2020, happy ever after</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never wanted the bite; he never wanted to be anything but the human he was. Even in the aftermath of being possessed by the Nogitsune, he wanted to stay human. Humans were good. Except now, Scott wasn't going to allow him to be in the Pack if he was human. Then Scott does the unthinkable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen wolf</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts">yogibogeybox (Green)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Season 5 Forward<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: Goes AU post season 5. Peter never worked with Kate in this.<br/><strong>Alpha</strong>: V.Mures<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: ScarsLikeVelvet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>Chapter 1-The End</h1><p>Stiles listened as Scott and Theo talked on the far side of the room. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he was worried about it. He looked around to see that everyone else was talking in their little groups. He wasn't shocked about that. He was alone. Malia dropped down beside him, grinning as she did. He smiled at her and leaned into her side a little bit. "What are they talking about?"</p><p>Malia frowned and looked at Scott and Theo. Her frown deepened. "I can't hear them. I can hear everyone else."</p><p>"Probably something that Deaton did," Stiles said. The Druid was pretty helpful when he wanted to be helpful but was someone Stiles hated most of the time.</p><p>The meeting had been paused when Theo had got there. Stiles was still shocked that Scott even trusted his ass. It seemed that Theo was getting what he wanted, being in the McCall Pack. Stiles was on the out, though. He mostly stayed to protect his father, but Parrish was doing a pretty good job at it, and Stiles trusted him to protect his father.</p><p>Scott had talked about a few issues in the area brought to his attention but nothing big, not yet. Then he had started to talk about the full moon this weekend, which was when Theo had got there. That he was allowed inside of Scott's house was telling. Scott had seemed like he didn't want Stiles in there when the Pack meeting had started.</p><p>"We have a small issue," Scott said.</p><p>Stiles turned to look at him. Whatever the conversation with Theo was about, it seemed like it was done. Scott was standing there with Theo at his side, like two lords in front of the gentry. Stiles didn't laugh at his words; there wasn't a lot that made him smile anymore.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Liam asked.</p><p>"We have a threat that is heading toward us. They don't treat humans well at all, and it's been pressed upon me just how dangerous it is to have random humans in the Pack. If you are mated to someone, it's fine, the knowledge that you will be turned later or at least bound to the Pack will protect you, but if you have no mate, well, you can't be in the Pack anymore." Scott wasn't looking at Stiles as he talked, but his eyes darted across everyone.</p><p>After everything, Stiles wasn't even sure that one could call Mason human anymore. Stiles was the only human. Even Lydia was a Banshee. He wasn't sure what their parents were considered, though. Stiles wasn't going to allow Scott to bite his father. Age made a big factor in the ability to be turned. He wasn't going to lose his father to that. He wasn't going to let them. He would make sure that the station and his house were protected from idiots.</p><p>"So I'm good?" Mason asked as he looked at Corey.</p><p>"Yes," Scott said.</p><p>Stiles nodded; he figured that Mason would be. He looked around at the rest of the group. He missed Kira. He hoped that she came back one day and was able to control herself. He missed having his comic buddy in the group.</p><p>"I guess that means I am out," Stiles said. He stood up. He didn't need to be here for the rest of the meeting. There was no pain of loss, though. He hoped it came later. Right now, he was numb. He had been numb for a while. Nothing was keeping him in the Pack. After everything with Donovan, Stiles wasn't there for Scott anymore. His father was protected enough now. He didn't need to be in it. He could focus on school and make sure that he had what was needed to keep his scholarship to GWU. He would go and have a good few years at college and then head into the FBI. He had his life laid out in front of him. He would be able to do what he wanted and get into the FBI and maybe help people like Derek from being hurt by people like Kate and Gerard.</p><p>Gerard was one death that Stiles didn't feel bad about. He hadn't delivered the killing blow, but after Chris had revived his ass to find out about the Beast, Stiles had placed a text and made sure that Peter was aware of him being found and being cured. His body had been found fifty miles outside of Beacon County into San Francisco county. Single vehicle accident with several bottles of alcohol in the car. Drunk driving had taken down Gerard Argent. Stiles knew that it wasn't what had killed him, but it was good enough that no one had looked any harder at it. Other than Chris, but after a day or two, even Chris had backed off on the fact that his father wasn't a drunkard. According to the news articles, Kate, being killed in a shootout with the FBI after they had figured out that she wasn't an FBI agent and had infiltrated things, had made Gerard a drunk. Chris had revealed those bits to the news and let the story spin from there.</p><p>Chris wasn't stupid. He knew that someone had killed Gerard, who didn't want the man coming after them again. Still, with all of the families that had stepped forward to Peter and Derek once it was all said and done about Kate, there was a line of them across the whole of the western seaboard, and it was going to be impossible to track who had done it. Justice and probably a lot of vengeance had been served. There was no outlet for Chris to do a damned thing about any of it. Gerard had hurt many people, and whoever had killed him had made sure not to have any collateral damage. Stiles was sure that it was Peter and maybe Derek who had done it. He wasn't going to look any further into it. The Hales had their justice, and everything was fine.</p><p>"You are not leaving," Scott said.</p><p>"What? Dude, you just said that humans aren't allowed in the Pack," Stiles said.</p><p>"Yes," Theo said.</p><p>Stiles looked to the side to see Theo on the side of the room, closer to Stiles than he was to Scott. He looked to the other side to see Liam in the same spot on his other side. Everyone else besides Malia was backing away. There was no one here beside her who was going to fight for him. Stiles knew that there was no way to make a run for it. There were too many here who could and would catch him. Theo would make it as painful as possible. Stiles had no clue what Scott had in mind. The only thought that was running through Stiles' mind was forcing him to take the bite.</p><p>"You are my responsibility," Scott said as he took a step toward Stiles.</p><p>"Dude, I am not."</p><p>"You are. You killed on my land, more than once."</p><p>"I had no way of stopping the Nogitsune from killing, Scott." Stiles took a step back but ran into someone.</p><p>"What is going on?" Malia demanded.</p><p>"Liam?" Scott said.</p><p>Liam grabbed Malia and tugged her over to where Corey was, and between them, they held her there. Everyone else in the room wasn't moving. No one was helping Stiles. This wasn't a family; this wasn't even a Pack. This was a group of idiots who tried to act better than anyone else in the world. They thought they were morally superior when they were what was wrong with the world.</p><p>"You do this, Scott, and you are no better than Peter. Actually, you are worse. He was at least doing something on the fly. He attacked in a spur of a moment; this was premeditated on your part. You do this, and I'll never forgive you."</p><p>"I have to do this to make sure that you never hurt anyone again," Scott said.</p><p>"You keep on telling yourself that, Scott. You are letting others fill your head with shit. You can't even keep up a moral high ground with this. Liam was two horrible choices. Let him die or catch him with your teeth and not let him die but change him. You won't have that. You will be doing something against my wishes to my person. This will be rape." Stiles could see that his words were doing nothing. He wasn't going to beg. He wasn't going to give Theo that little bit of pleasure in hearing him beg. He was just going to submit to what Scott did. He knew what happened when someone was turned against their will, and as much as Stiles didn't want that, he also didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave his father alone in the world. That would kill him. Stiles would never do that to him.</p><p>Theo's hands grabbing Stiles wasn't shocking. Stiles thought about what Theo was going to get out of this. He had wanted Void Stiles. He wanted the sadistic killer who had inhabited Stiles' body. Did he think that this was going to get him that?</p><p>"Have fun," Theo said.</p><p>Theo's plan bloomed in Stiles' mind right then. It was the same thing as before, only using Stiles instead of Liam. Stiles would kill Scott for turning him, and then Theo could kill Stiles. Stiles wasn't going to be safe as long as Theo was around yet; Stiles had no clue what to do. He knew the first thing he wasn't going to do, kill Scott. The want was there. Stiles didn't want this.</p><p>"I expected more of a fight. I guess Peter was right that you were lying about wanting the bite," Scott said as he stepped up. He grabbed Stiles' hair and used it to wrench his neck to the side.</p><p>Scott changed into his Beta shift form and lunged forward. Theo was laughing behind Stiles. No one but Malia was doing a damned thing. Stiles could hear her yelling at Scott, screaming at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Stiles looked at Lydia, who wasn't even looking at him. Stiles had thought that they were friends, that she would actually care about him, but it seemed that everything he did to get her out of Eichen meant nothing. He wondered what the neighbors were thinking was happening.</p><p>The pain was horrific. Scott went right for Stiles' throat; it was a weird spot given where it seemed that Derek and Peter went for the bites. Peter had held up Stiles' arm but then putting himself in a pace to bite Stiles on the side in that situation wasn't exactly a given. Despite the pain, Stiles found that he was calm. It was going to happen, he just had to endure the bite, and he would be let go. He could deal with everything after that. Go home and lick his wounds, find his anchor before Friday. It was now Wednesday night, so he had plenty of time. He could do it.</p><p>Theo didn't let go when Scott finally stepped back. It had taken Scott until the next day after his late-night bite to show signs he was a werewolf. Stiles would have time on Thursday to get a bunker of some kind built. He could maybe even spread some Mountain Ash powder around so that he didn't have to worry about attacking his father. It would kick in, and he would be safe behind it and his father on the other side. The basement would be good on that. He could easily set himself up down there with drinks and food.</p><p>"Take him down. Mason, close the line when he's into the cage."</p><p>"Cage?" Stiles asked. He started to jerk out of Theo's hold, but the young man had a good hold on him.</p><p>"It's the full moon soon; I don't want you out there hurting anyone. You are staying here. I already told your father you would be staying with me for a few days. Gaming and such. He said he was glad that we were hanging out again." The way that Scott said those last words made Stiles' stomach turn. He had never been more sure that Scott wasn't his friend than right now.</p><p>Theo jerked Stiles along with him toward the basement. Stiles wasn't sure what the hell would keep him down there after getting his new abilities. He didn't fight anything, which he hoped was pissing off Theo. There was a cage built into the stone wall of the basement; it looked a lot like the ones that were in the Hale sub-basement. He had only gone down there once, with Peter when looking for Derek after Boyd's death.</p><p>The door clanged as Mason opened it. Theo frog marched Stiles over and threw him inside so hard that he hit the wall on the other side, his shoulder aching after it made a popping sound. Theo shut the door, and Stiles looked at Mason, who actually looked a little worried. Like he might actually be having second thoughts. Stiles knew that he wasn't going to do anything. Liam had made his choice, and therefore Mason would be going along with it.</p><p>Mason picked up a bit of Mountain Ash and closed the circle.</p><p>"And now like that, you are trapped," Theo said.</p><p>Stiles didn't say anything. He looked to the side, up at the window that was on the other side of the room. It was full dark outside. He just had to get through tonight, tomorrow, Friday, and then he would be free. He could make it to Saturday morning. He could do it.</p><p>"Did that finally break you? Turn you into a docile creature? Too attached to your new Alpha? I look forward to breaking you more to make sure that you don't do anything wrong."</p><p>"Does he have his phone?" Scott asked.</p><p>"No, it was sitting up on the island," Mason said.</p><p>"Good." Scott's footsteps moved away.</p><p>Stiles wondered if Scott really thought he would be able to get in and read anything. Stiles had his phone locked down to where no one would be able to read anything, and its passcode was pretty damned long. It would take a lot for someone to guess it. Though, it would be kind of impossible with the set of three birthdays that were used. Yeah, his father's and mother's were easy, but the last wasn't. He still wasn't sure what had him picking that birthday, but it had come to him when thinking about changing it.</p><p>It was a while later that Theo and Scott came down to look at Stiles. Theo had Stiles' phone in his hand.</p><p>"What's the code?" Theo asked.</p><p>"Fuck you," Stiles said.</p><p>"The code," Scott demanded.</p><p>"No," Stiles said.</p><p>"Stiles, you will give it to me," Scott said.</p><p>"I'm not your Beta yet, Scott. You can't control me, so fuck off." Stiles turned and tried to not make a sound as his shoulder kept on aching. He was pretty sure it was dislocated. he would have to put it back into place. He was numb, though, and even the pain of it wasn't getting to him.</p><p>There was something really wrong given his neck was punctured and his shoulder was probably dislocated, and he couldn't feel it. There was probably a name for this, but he didn't really care to go through all of the things in his head that would hold the answer.</p><p>After Theo and Scott left the basement, Stiles moved his arm. Now that he had remembered that it was hurt, he thought that he should do something about it. He couldn't do anything about his neck, but he could his arm. It was either going to help fix it, or he would make it worse. Becoming a Werewolf would hopefully fix that. He hated everything right now.</p><p>Stiles thought about his anchor, but it wasn't there. He had nothing in his life that was constant. Yeah, his father would burn the world down for him, but he couldn't care about him unless it was something big. He was around when he had to be. He hadn't been able to count on his father to support him since his mother died.</p><p>No, that would be a horrible anchor. Derek used anger as his anchor, but Stiles wasn't even feeling that right now. He was still too numb. He wondered if he could use numb as an anchor.</p><p>Stiles wasn't sure how much time had passed; the window showed him how dark it was but nothing else. He heard noises from up in the main part of the house but nothing concrete.</p><p>It was the day after Christmas. Stiles had spent most of the day at the station to spend as much time with his father as he could. It had been pretty fun. He had enjoyed getting to know a few of the other deputies that he hadn't had as much chance to get to know. So many had died during his sophomore and junior year that when he had entered there on Christmas, he had been shocked at the new faces. He had spent the day talking to them and even went on a ride-along with one of them.</p><p>Stiles had seen more than a few videos and read a lot on putting a shoulder back into place. He had never thought that he would need it for himself, but he had read it all as it was interesting to him. He was kind of glad of it right now. He was more than happy to at least know a little bit about what he was doing.</p><p>The sound still made him want to throw up. He wasn't sure what he thought as he felt his shoulder aching. It was there, and when he focused on it, he could feel it, but when he wasn't, it wasn't there. When he couldn't think about it anymore, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He had gone with a long-sleeve T-shirt instead of one of his flannel button-ups. He used his long-sleeved shirt to wipe at the blood on his neck.</p><p>Stiles heard someone coming into the kitchen; their steps were sure as they walked. He couldn't hear what they were doing, and he didn't care, not until they were heading toward the basement door. As soon as the door opened, Stiles turned away. He didn't want to see anyone. He could hear them up there laughing and having a good time. Even if there were only a few of them up there doing that. He couldn't hear Malia anymore, so he wasn't sure what had gone on there.</p><p>"You need to eat at least drink," Lydia said.</p><p>Stiles said nothing. He didn't look, and he didn't react.</p><p>"I know you can hear me. This was the best thing. You don't understand what is going on. You will, though. You'll understand." There was a thunk and then the sound of Lydia going back up the stairs.</p><p>Only once the door was shut did Stiles look. He saw the box that had been tossed over to where he could reach out and get it. There was a small gap between the edge of the cage and the Mountain Ash line. He moved over and tugged the box. Inside was four bottles of water, the bigger one-liter ones. He tugged them out one at a time and made a line of them at the back of the cage. There was also a bag of individually wrapped Reese's and a few protein bars. There were also apples and other snack foods. Stiles took the apple and the protein bars out of the box. He tossed the rest of it at the stairs; he was happy when he heard the bag of Reese's break and scatter. He wasn't going to take her pity food. She had been a Banshee all along, but she hadn't wanted it, and Peter's bite has turned her into it. She hated the man for it. Yet, she was okay with Stiles being bitten against his will for some reason.</p><p>Scott wasn't thinking this through. He had done nothing that his Alpha had wanted. He had actively worked against him. Peter had failed at what he wanted to do mainly because of Scott working against him. He guessed that maybe Scott thought that since he wasn't insane, or at least he didn't appear to be, that Stiles wouldn't be able to fight against him.</p><p>Opening up a bottle, Stiles drank about a third of it before he soaked part of his overshirt and then used it to clean his neck. The pain was there, but it was dulled. His arm hurt like a son of a bitch, and he wasn't' sure that he had done it right, putting it back into place, but he didn't really care. Everything would be fixed, or he would be dead. He just hoped that his father actually did something about his death. Well, he probably wouldn't; Stiles had heard him make the comment that sometimes he wished that Scott was his son instead of Stiles.</p><p>Stiles started to feel warm, and he pressed closer to the stone wall that had the coldness from outside on it. He touched his neck, where he had rubbed off the scabs but found only a little bit of blood there. He figured that his body was slowly changing. He knew that Scott's bite had been gone that next day. He had no clue what would happen to him.</p><p>When he couldn't stay up anymore from tiredness, Stiles leaned over and let himself fall over, pillowing his head on his arm. The ground was cool as well. He enjoyed the feel of it. He grabbed onto the little bit of himself that he had used before when his father was drunk, and he didn't like being around him, but his bedroom was boring and pulled it out again.</p><p>The ability to entertain himself with stories in his head was something that Stiles had once thought made him special. It just made him weird, just like so many other things in his life. He was never enough for anyone.</p><p>Stiles looked to the side when the sun started to peek through the trees and into the basement. That meant it was morning. Stiles felt like he hadn't slept at all, even though he wasn't sure if he had or not. The sounds upstairs were mostly gone. He tried to listen and found a heartbeat. He knew it was someone in the kitchen since it was close.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Melissa asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he's fine. Sleeping," Scott said.</p><p>"Well, if you need anything, let me know," Melissa said.</p><p>"Sure thing, mom. Thanks." Scott said. He sounded like himself or the him that he used to be. The young man that Stiles had thought was his brother. Stiles wasn't even sure that Scott was even someone that he would call a friend anymore.</p><p>The smell of food and Stiles' stomach growling. He rolled to the side and put his back to the room. He was a Werewolf now. There was no way that he would have been able to hear any of that if he hadn't been. He counted the heartbeats in the house. There were Scott and Melissa, as well as three others. Mason, Liam, and Theo probably. Mason would have to be there to allow the breaking of the Mountain Ash barrier as needed. Theo to control Stiles and Liam as a backup.</p><p>Stiles didn't react when the basement door opened up, and the smell of food became stronger.</p><p>"What the..." Liam said. Then there was the sound of a small thud. Stiles let himself grin a little at the sound of the food being kicked off the stairs.</p><p>Stiles pulled back his hearing to where nothing was going to be too loud. "Breakfast, Stiles," Liam said.</p><p>Stiles didn't react.</p><p>"I know you are alive. I am unsure if you're awake. Your heart sounds....weird. Stiles."</p><p>Stiles still did nothing. The sound of something being tossed down told him that Liam had tossed the food over. It was probably something stupidly easy to eat with no utensils as even plastic ones were deadly in the hand of a Werewolf.</p><p>"Stiles, talk to me," Liam said.</p><p>Stiles wasn't going to give him the time of day. He instead just laid there until Liam got fed up and left the room. Stiles was happy about that. He was happier alone. It was the way he had been for a while. Alone in the world. He needed to remember that he could only ever rely on himself. No one had his back in the world, not in Beacon Hills anymore. The Hales had been the only ones before that. Stiles missed Derek, and he missed Peter. He was glad that Derek hadn't allowed Scott and Lydia to convince Stiles' father to throw Peter into Eichen. </p><p>After that, Derek had left with Peter, and they hadn't been heard from them since. </p><p>"I'm worried," Liam said.</p><p>"He's just trying to get sympathy," Scott said.</p><p>"He's not doing good," Liam said.</p><p>"He's really good at acting like this to get attention. I mean, I've listened to Scott talk about how he was after his mother died," Theo said. </p><p>"So, he's always like this?"</p><p>"The first fight we ever got into, he acted like I had kicked his puppy. I learned to ignore it." </p><p>"I thought that you guys were friends for a long time," Liam said. </p><p>"No, we weren't. We didn't become friends until freshman year."</p><p>Stiles snorted at that. They had become fast as fucking friends. There were a lot of people who thought that they had been friends for longer. They got close in their homeroom and just never pulled apart from each other, until not too long before. He wasn't sure if he was really that happy about that anymore. He had latched onto Scott and hadn't looked back. Stiles had been happy with it until now. They had been close as hell right up until that night in the Preserve. </p><p>After Stiles' mother had died, he had been weird and out of sorts, and most of the other kids had just left him behind. The last of his elementary and junior high years had sucked because of it. Then he had found Scott, his brother from another mother. Scott hadn't cared that Stiles didn't have a mother anymore. He didn't care that Stiles had ADHD. Stiles had been liked for who he was. </p><p>Yet it was very evident that Stiles wasn't liked for who he was, not anymore. Not by Scott. </p><p>Laying there as he listened to Scott, Theo, and Liam discuss how long they had been friends and why Stiles made plans. </p><p>There was a lot that he could do that would mean that he could get the hell out of Beacon Hills. He didn't care about school that much. He could step up and complete it on his own when he was out of here. He had time to get into a different school. He could live anywhere as he had options. The first place was with Peter. As much as that seemed like the worst thing in the world, before he left, Peter had told him that he would be there whenever Stiles needed him. </p><p>Stiles wasn't sure that he would support him for the last six months of his schooling, but there was no way to be safe in Beacon Hills after the full moon. If he was released, he was getting the hell out. If he wasn't, he would deal with that. He needed to make all of the plans about it, though. He needed to make sure that he would be able to get the hell out of there.</p><p>Rolling over, Stiles grabbed the plate of food and frowned at the fact that he wasn't able to actually get it through the bars. He really wanted to scream that Liam was a stupid idiot. Stiles looked at what there was on the plate. He wasn't that caring about his food, so he folded the plate and pulled it through. He picked up bits of food and ate it with his fingers. He inhaled all of it and settled in to relax a little bit. He threw the plate through, not caring about the bits of food that flew off it.</p><p>Stiles laid down and thought about what he needed to do first thing. He needed to check in with his father and make sure that he had everything he wanted to take. There was really little. His pillow and then his laptop and some clothes were the first things. He had some money stashed away; it would be enough to get him to wherever the Hales were. The Jeep would be going with him. It was his, and it was in his name. He was eighteen. There wasn't a damned thing that his father could do to him to make him stay. </p><p>The hope that his father hadn't actually allowed this to happen, that he didn't know what had happened to Stiles, was the only thing that was keeping him going. That and getting the hell away. Stiles tried to understand why his father wasn't that worried about hearing from him about all of this, but then he remembered that his father trusted Scott, not him. It wasn't any wonder why Stiles had been worried that his father wouldn't believe him about Donovan. </p><p>Theo had been doing his job well to break this Pack apart to take control of those he wanted. He wasn't going to get his Void Stiles, as Theo called him. He wasn't going to let Theo get what he wanted. Theo had no room for Scott, so that meant that at least they agreed on one thing. Theo wanting the Alpha spark from the True Alpha, was shit though. Theo could have gone out and killed any Alpha for his power. He was going to get nothing that he wanted. Not without doing a lot of other shit on his own to get what he wanted. Scott was going to end up losing everything. </p><p>The fact of the matter was that Scott had no idea of what it took to protect a place like Beacon Hills. He trusted people that he shouldn't and didn't trust those that were loyal to him. Scott was going to lose everything because of Theo and the shit that he did. He was going to lose a lot. </p><p>Stiles wasn't going to be sticking around for it either. He wasn't going to let this town bring him down. He needed a clean-cut away from it all. Scott was a shitty friend and an even shittier Alpha. Stiles wanted to watch him burn, but he wanted to do it from far away so that the flames didn't lick at him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 2-Full Moon</h1><p>Stiles knew the moment he was a full-on Werewolf. It wasn't like some switch had been flipped, but it was a moment where everything was different. He had been slowly gaining his hearing and smell, but something else was building inside of him. He could feel someone else inside of him. He wasn't sure who it was, but he tried to find out. He heard more people moving in and out of his area, leaving food and drink, but it was never Scott. Not anymore. Just Mason and Lydia. Stiles knew them by smell now. He also could pick out the scents on them that were from the others. Theo's scent was acrid, and Stiles didn't like it. He knew that it was Theo with the reaction that it made in him. It made his gums itch, and he wanted to just rip him apart. Scott's scent was heavy on all of them, and Stile was sure that he would know that scent for the rest of his life.</p><p>The thing was that there was no pull to him up there. There was nothing that made him want to do anything that Scott said. Stiles wasn't sure what was up with that. He had assumed that he would be drawn to Scott above all other people at the moment. He pushed those thoughts away as the sun started to dip down on Thursday. Tomorrow was the full moon, and he needed to get a grip on the wolf inside of him. He needed to make sure that he wasn't going to attack as that would keep him here longer than the morning after the full moon. Stiles had to do better than Scott did his first full moon. Stiles had to always be better on things like that. Stiles found his inner wolf, as Derek had once called it. Peter had called it other things but always acted like it was just the more animal part of himself, the more animalistic version. Stiles was used to those kinds of thoughts. He had a part of himself that he didn't let out often as it scared people. He would kill to protect his father. He would never regret doing it either.</p><p>Family was the one thing that no one ever turned their back on, in Stiles' eyes. He could understand what Peter had done. He could understand going after all of the people who had taken part in killing his family. Being trapped like he had been in his own head for nearly six years, reliving the pain of losing everyone he loved in one fell swoop. Stiles would give anything to be able to protect his father from anything that would come after him. He had made his peace with what had happened with Donovan, and he was pretty sure that his peace with it was part of why Scott didn't trust him.</p><p>Inside of him, Stiles felt the wolf as it woke up. He knew that it would be there with him for the rest of his life. He didn't mind that. He had never been afraid of being a Werewolf. He just liked being human. If he was hurt enough that he would die, Stiles would have asked for the bite. Stiles' father knew that if he was injured and unable to consent, his father knew he wanted it. He would rather be a wolf than be dead. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, though.</p><p>"Is he...sane?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Well, he's not acting right at all. He should be screaming and yelling," Lydia said.</p><p>"He's just trying to confuse us into letting him out," Theo said.</p><p>"I still don't think that this was the best thing, Scott. He's right in that you are worse than Peter."</p><p>"It's the only way to protect him from himself. I can make sure that he never hurts anyone else again. I can make sure that he never goes after anyone again. This is the best thing."</p><p>"You took away his choice in it," Lydia said.</p><p>"He was going off the deep end," Scott said.</p><p>"You really see nothing wrong with what you did?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"I did what was best for everyone. I'm the Alpha; I have to make hard decisions."</p><p>"You are still a teenager," Lydia said.</p><p>"Deaton agreed with me. Stiles needs someone to make sure that he's not going to hurt anyone. I can control him, and I will control him."</p><p>Stiles wasn't sure that Lydia really understood Scott's viewpoint on anything before right then. He would do what he thought was right, and as long as he wasn't the injured party, it was all fine, just like with Peter biting him. Scott didn't care that Peter bit Lydia since it didn't happen to him. Just like biting Stiles, he was the one who did it, so it didn't matter to him that he was doing something that he hated someone else for. Scott's world was pretty black and white. He wasn't the kind of man who needed the power that he had. No, Scott was in for a rude awakening when he finally did let Stiles out of the cell he had in him. He was going to find out that Stiles wasn't going to be controlled by him.</p><p>The moon started to rise, and Stiles looked out the window to feel it. The next moon rise would be the moment where Stiles knew what kind of wolf he was. He was looking forward to it. He wanted to know, and he wasn't scared of himself. He was scared of what he was going to do because even if he hurt someone, it wasn't anyone who mattered to him. He was going to make sure that everyone understood that he was no one's bitch.</p><p>Stiles heard the door open again, and he turned his head to the side. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted nothing to do with anyone who was holding him here.</p><p>"Here is dinner, Stiles," Mason said, and he set something down. The sound of something was sloshing around in the bowl, and the smell was pretty good. A scent on Mason nearly had Stiles turning to look at him. It was wild and woodsy. It was a new one. He wasn't sure who it was, but he wanted to know. His wolf liked the smell of them, not like it wanted to crawl on them and nest but just wanted to be around them. There was a big hint of Mountain Ash, though like the person was around it, it was different than the stuff that was blocking Stiles in.</p><p>Mason walked back to the stairs, and Stiles listened to him as he walked up the stairs. He stopped about halfway up them.</p><p>"I wish I could do more to help you," Mason said.</p><p>The smell of regret-filled the room, but Stiles pushed the smell away. He didn't need to be smelling anything from Mason. He felt little sympathy for him or anyone else who was now regretting, not speaking up. He figured that minds would change as they all started to learn that Scott wasn't the good guy that everyone thought he was.</p><p>The ringing of a phone had Stiles turning his hearing up a little. He was good at control, it seemed, probably because he wasn't fighting the wolf inside of him.</p><p>"Hello," Scott said.</p><p>"Scott, I have some news about a threat to Beacon Hills. I'll be in town tomorrow."</p><p>"I'll meet you at Deaton's," Scott said.</p><p>"Why not your house?"</p><p>"I'm dealing with an issue here. I have a recently turned Werewolf who I don't want to freak out with a stranger around him."</p><p>"I see. Then Deaton's. I'll text you when I get into town."</p><p>"I'm working all day there tomorrow, so you can just show up when you do."</p><p>Stiles only placed the voice when the call was hung up. Chris Argent. Stiles could hear the lie in Scott's voice as he talked about freaking out Stiles with a stranger. No, Scott didn't want Stiles to tell Chris that he had been bitten against his will. Chris would never stand for that. He might not kill Scott for it, but the trust that existed between Scott and Chris would be gone. Which was something that Scott needed to keep Beacon Hills free of other Hunters. Chris' word held a lot of sway with anyone and everyone who was in the business. That Scott had turned someone against their will when he was turned against his will and hated it would mean that everyone would see Scott for who he was. Stiles was looking forward to Scott's collapse with that.</p><p>The moon was shining bright, and Stiles turned to look at it. He was happy that it was shining so bright since there was little light in the room otherwise. Stiles could see in the dark now, but it wasn't perfect, and what he couldn't see, the moon showed him.</p><p>Stiles held up his hand and thought about claws. He felt his body moving to allow them out. The skin split, but no blood came out as the claws came out. He wasn't sure that he liked them, but he could learn how to use them. He could learn how to defend himself and those that he loved. He could easily do it and be a good person. He could use this to actually be a force for good instead of just someone who did what they thought was good.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Stiles willed himself to sleep so that he could deal with the full moon after a good rest. He thought about the food he had been given, but there was no way that the foam soup bowl would fit through the bars without spilling it, so he just ignored it. Mason or Lydia could deal with it in the morning. He wasn't all that worried about not eating. He had his protein bars still, and he could eat them as needed to deal with hunger. He was sure that Lydia would bring more unless she was upset at him not wanting her peace offering of Reese's Cups.</p><p>The world was vastly different for Stiles now. He had to learn how to be a different person, not wholly different. Just a little different. He would be a good person, not a righteous person who was two-faced.</p>
<hr/><p>The basement door was shut and locked. As if the lock on it would do a damned thing if Stiles got through the bars and the Mountain Ash. It allowed those up on the first floor of the house to feel safe, though. Stiles wasn't even sure that anyone had really thought through the fact that Stiles was in a house on a street where people lived. Yeah, Melissa was working the evening shift and wouldn't be back until after the moon had started to sink, but then again, no one other than him and Lydia was smart enough to think things through. Lydia hadn't been around since the day before after her little talk with Scott. Stiles figured that she was off trying to push away the thoughts of what she had done wrong. Or maybe she had a few screams stuck in her throat, and they weren't wanting to come out yet, precursor deaths for the ones that she thought that Stiles was going to do.</p><p>Stiles listened to the Pack as they moved around the kitchen, getting their tacos together. Theo had brought down protein bars before. He had tossed one into Stiles and then set the rest just outside the Mountain Ash barrier. Stiles hadn't reacted at all. Theo just wanted to rile him up. Seeing as how the moon was already pulling at him, Stiles figured that all of the wolves up in the house were all set to get their party on. It was something that made Stiles laugh.</p><p>The people he had called his friends were up there partying while he was trapped in a basement cell and waiting for the moon to make him change. He was being treated like someone who wasn't worth anything. Yet, he knew that he was worth more than them. He knew it now.</p><p>Stiles had spent the day learning his wolf and learning things that he had never really thought were true about himself. He was going to be a magnificent wolf, and he knew it. Peter had been right, crazy, but right. Stiles had always wondered why Peter had never forced the bit on him that night in the parking garage. He also often wondered how things could have gone if he had. There were a lot of what-ifs that filled Stiles' mind.</p><p>"Turn the music off!" Scott yelled after a little while.</p><p>Stiles turned his head to listen in as Scott's phone rang louder now that it wasn't being muffled by the music.</p><p>"Sheriff, hello," Scott said.</p><p>"Scott, I've been trying to call Stiles."</p><p>"Sorry, Sir. We are having a little party, and I'm sure he's just not hearing his phone. He's in the bathroom. Do you want me to have him call you when he's out?" Scott asked.</p><p>"No, just wanted to check-in. He's not texted me at all."</p><p>"We've been having a lot of fun, so he's probably just distracted. You know how he gets."</p><p>"Yeah, I do," Stiles' father said.</p><p>Stiles snorted at that. He always texted his father good morning and good night no matter what. It had been days now and nothing. Yet, his father was eating up Scott's words. Because Scott never lied in his father's eyes. The bitterness in Stiles' mouth made him reach over for the bottle of water that he had left. There wasn't much as no one had brought down more, but Stiles could feel that he was fine. His new biology was making up for it all. He wasn't going to die without water as a Werewolf, at least not easily.</p><p>There wasn't a lot to do once the music started again. He had probably a lot of missed calls and texts on his phone from his father and other people. No one would be able to read them. No calls could be accepted without his code being put in. Stiles loved the app that allowed him to do that. It made things a hell of a lot safer. Though it wouldn't stop someone from going like Peter had done and spoofing his phone and sending messages. Thankfully, no one in the Pack was smart enough to think about that. It probably would have been a failure anyway, just like when Stiles had tried to be Jackson.</p><p>Stiles just wanted to go home. He wanted to be in his bed and surrounded by the smell of his father. He wanted to feel safe when he hadn't felt safe for so very long. Safety was a long way away from where he was right now. Stiles still felt the pull to head in a direction that wasn't home. Stiles didn't like it, but right now, he could push it away.</p><p>When the moon started to rise, Stiles looked up at the window. He knew that the moon wasn't going to force the transition like in Harry Potter. He had been around wolves long enough to know that. It was just going to make him more. More angry, more everything.</p><p>Yet, when the moon's pull was at its worst, Stiles felt nothing.</p><p>The door opened up, and Stiles turned around to face the wall. He put his back to everyone who was coming down to see the sideshow. Stiles moved into the lotus position. A remnant of when he had tried meditation and yoga to help him calm down from ADHD. It hadn't worked as well as he thought that it would. No, Stiles needed things more active for his ADHD. So he had taken up lacrosse, and Scott had tagged along and then got obsessed.</p><p>"Stiles?" Scott called out.</p><p>Stiles didn't move other than to breathe. He centered himself and touched the anchor he had found inside during the day. It wasn't anger like Derek. It wasn't Allison and puppy love like Scott. It wasn't even revenge like it had been for Peter. It was safety. It was the connection he had to whoever he was bound to. Stiles wasn't sure who it was, but they were calm. Stiles knew that whoever it was, was the same person he was being drawn to, but he had no clue who it was. He knew that it wasn't his father.</p><p>His father should have been his anchor, but there was too much there broken between them. He had been upset when that hadn't helped him calm down earlier that day.</p><p>Stiles remembered the story that Peter had told him about how it felt to feel his entire family die as he heard them screaming for their lives in the fire. The Pack bonds that had snapped and hadn't come back. He understood now what Peter meant. He wasn't sure who the bond he had was with, but he wanted to keep it for as long as he could. He would find them when he was out of here. He had no clue who it was, but he would find them, and he would figure out how in the hell he had a Pack bond with someone who wasn't Scott. Stiles kind of assumed that he would have the bond right there no matter what he wanted. Yet everything was there. It was a bond, and right now, it was the only thing that was stopping Stiles from going crazy.</p><p>"There is something wrong with him," Liam said.</p><p>"Stiles is just trying to act like a good little wolf to let us let him out early," Theo said.</p><p>"Yeah. That's what is going on. Stiles is just trying to act like he has it under control." Scott didn't sound too sure of himself, and the others had to know that.</p><p>"Want me to make sure you can see that he's a wolf?" Theo asked.</p><p>"Sure." Scott sounded a lot more sure of that.</p><p>There was a sound, and then something embedded itself in Stiles' shoulder. He howled in rage at the pain and reached up to jerk whatever it was out of his shoulder. He spun around as he stood up, his eyes seeing everything clearly. He was in his Beta shift, he was sure. He threw the knife that Theo had thrown at him with deadly accuracy, and it stuck right in Theo's chest, right in his heart. He reached up and pulled it out, a smile on his face.</p><p>"What would you have done if he had thrown that at me?" Mason asked.</p><p>"He reacts to who hurts him; that would have been me. He wouldn't have gone after you. Besides, Liam or Corey would have stopped it if it had happened.</p><p>Stiles turned around again, settling down now that he didn't have a knife in his flesh. He found that center of calm in himself and held on tight. He didn't let the words around him pull him away from it. He just settled in for the long haul of letting the tide of the moon wash over him. The people who had him trapped didn't mean a thing to him. He instead just pulled on that thread of the Pack bond to see how the other person reacted. There was little reaction at first, but then as Stiles got more annoying, he felt the other person's emotions. He wrapped his whole mind around the person. He wanted to feel more from them, but also he wanted to know nothing of what was going on around him.</p><p>There were small flashes of trees and happiness when the person he was attached to was having fun on the full moon.</p><p>It was something that Stiles hadn't felt in a long time. A family. Whoever he was attached to had a family. He nearly felt like pulling back, but the person pulled on him. There was inquisitiveness from them; they had no clue who he was, just like he had no clue who they were. Yet, they were willing to help him. To make sure that nothing was going to happen.</p><p>Stiles stayed like that until he couldn't anymore. He tipped to his side, falling asleep as soon as his head was pillowed on his arm.</p>
<hr/><p>Stiles felt the breaking of the Mountain Ash barrier. He didn't move, though, since it woke him from a dead sleep. There was too much that he didn't know what was going on.</p><p>"Is he alive?" Mason asked.</p><p>"His heart is beating," Scott said.</p><p>"Stiles, wake up," Liam called out.</p><p>Stiles finally rolled over mainly because his body wanted to move. He saw that it was full daylight outside. He looked at the foursome that was standing outside of the barrier line. The cage was still locked. Stiles locked eyes with Mason, who looked worried.</p><p>"I've heard stories of wolves who are never the same after being bitten. I guess I never thought that we would get a pod person with Stiles," Theo said. His eyes were calculating. Like he was trying to figure everything out.</p><p>Stiles stretched again, his bones cracking and popping as he moved further than he normally would. His body wanted to move, the echoes of the moon still in his blood. His inner wolf would have been okay with last night because nothing else would be done about it. Now though, he could do something about it. He stood up and stretched again. Stiles could smell fear off of Liam and Mason. Theo had something close to arousal on him while Scott was just confused.</p><p>"Let me out, Scott."</p><p>"Stiles?" Scott asked.</p><p>"The full moon has passed; there is no threat anymore. You can let me out, and everything will be fine," Stiles said.</p><p>"Theo?" Scott asked.</p><p>"He's telling the truth," Theo said. There was a smirk on Theo's face, though Stiles knew meant that Theo thought that Stiles would attack Scott. It was part of Theo's plan.</p><p>Stiles would love to give in and do what Theo wanted, but he was allergic to doing what people wanted of him. He wanted to give in to that bloodlust that was boiling under his skin. He couldn't, though. He wouldn't kill Scott. He would rather that Scott lived with the shit that he brought down on the area.</p><p>Stiles wasn't going to be around anymore. He wasn't going to be there to help, and it was all on Scott.</p><p>"Let him out," Scott said. He looked like he was pleased with himself. Like he was winning.</p><p>Stiles just waited for Theo to unlock the door. Theo stayed on the far side of the bars, even though the bars wouldn't do a damned thing to stop him from reaching out and ripping his throat out. Stiles could do that now. He had the claws, and he had the will. He just didn't want to give into it. He needed to get to his anchor. He needed to see his father. He needed to see what his father was going to do about this.</p><p>Everything hinged on that.</p><p>Stiles stepped out of the cell. He looked down at the broken Mountain Ash line. It was something that seemed so small. Yet, it was so powerful. Liam pulled Mason back to stand behind him. Mason looked like he was about two seconds away from shitting his pants. Stiles just smiled at him. The look of horror on Liam's face was nice.</p><p>Turning to look at Scott, Stiles smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm glad you accepted this, Stiles. I'm glad you accepted me."</p><p>"Accepted you?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"As your Alpha. It's why you are so calm right now. We can do this together as we always have been."</p><p>"Scott, sweetie, you've drunk too much Kool-Aid," Stiles said.</p><p>Scott's smile faltered.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think you are my Alpha at all. I can feel my Alpha, and I'll be going to them. You might have turned me, but I rejected you as my Alpha the second that the bond even thought about forming if it even did. I'm not sure. I wasn't all there during that. I would rather see you burn in hell than to ever call you my Alpha. I will be leaving this house, leaving you. I'm going to go home and talk to my father, so I would stay away. He has the bullets to put an end to you." Stiles took three steps before he turned around to look at Theo. "Don't follow me, Theo. Stalking is illegal, and I'll make sure that you go to jail for it."</p><p>Stiles left the basement. His wallet, keys, and phone were all sitting on the dining room table. He grabbed them. The Jeep was sitting where he left it. He was pretty sure that his father had done patrols around the area or sent other deputies to make sure he was where he was supposed to be. Stiles didn't leave his Jeep behind for anything. It was the way things had been, but now things were very different.</p>
<hr/><p>Stiles let himself into his own home, smelling his father and himself there.</p><p>The house was quiet even though Stiles knew that his father was home. He could hear his heartbeat. He walked through to the dining room, and he wasn't there. Stiles wasn't going to use his hearing to pinpoint how close he is. He liked tracking his scent, finding where it was stronger and where it wasn't. There was no scent of worry anywhere in the house. He wasn't worried about Stiles at all.</p><p>The kitchen held the newest smell of his father, but it didn't track anywhere else. Stiles frowned at that until he heard the sound of the back door opening. His father came inside from the mudroom and looked shocked to see Stiles.</p><p>"Hey, did you have fun at Scott's?"</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>Noah looked shocked and frowned. " Then why didn't you come home?"</p><p>"I couldn't. Scott bit me."</p><p>"Bit you?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Yes, he turned me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He said it was to control me and protect me from hurting anyone else."</p><p>Noah looked confused. "You survived."</p><p>"I did, and he locked me in a cage until the full moon passed this morning."</p><p>"Stiles quit exaggerating," Noah said.</p><p>The scent from him was fond, and it made Stiles think of when he was a child, and he was telling stories. Anger bloomed in Stiles stronger than anything else.</p><p>"I'm not. Newly turned wolves can be horrible on the first full moon. Scott tried to kill me, so he locked me in a cage on Wednesday as he knew he would never get me to come back after he fucking bite raped me."</p><p>"Stiles, calm down. I'm sure that he just thought that he was doing what was best." </p><p>Stiles looked at his father and tried to see the man that he loved. He couldn't. He could just see the man he had become who thought that Scott was the kind of son he wanted. Times like this, Stiles wished that he had been killed by his mother. If he could have given his life for her's, he would have. Then his father wouldn't ever have given him half of the looks that he got when he was missing her. Stiles knew that there were times that his father wished that he had died instead of her. </p><p>There was nothing but white noise in his head. It was like the static on the old radio he used to play with and find the stations he liked. He pushed past his father and went out the back door. He hit the grass and ran. The back door of the fence in the yard was open since the kids to the side seemed to get a ball in the yard at least once a day. Stiles ran when he hit the open area and kept on going until he was in the Preserve. The pulse of worry down the bond that he had made Stiles go faster. He was running toward it, and he didn't care how long it was going to take. </p><p>Stiles tripped over a rock when his phone went off. It was in his pocket and went sliding across the leaves. He could just make out the name. It was his father. He growled at the name on the display. Stiles shoved himself up to his hands and knees. He listened as his phone rang and rang as he stared at it. He just wanted to make it disappear. He just wanted to get the hell away from everything. </p><p>The shift came over him, and he felt good. It felt good; it felt free. He wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do, but he needed to get the hell out of Beacon Hills. He would be happier away from here. He had the time to get the hell away to wherever his Pack bond was. He was more than capable of making it. He was good at Cross Country, and now he was a Werewolf. He would make it, and he would be fine.</p><p>Stiles took off running. He had seen Derek running on all four in their Beta shift before he knew that he looked weird as he ran, but he was okay with that. No one could see him right then. He pushed himself as he ran, covering more distance than he had ever in a much faster time. There was nothing that was going to stop him as he ran. </p><p>Hours later, Stiles was tired. He slowed down beside a stream and drank from the water that was flowing. He looked at himself and fell backward. It wasn't his face that was looking back at him. Stiles tried to calm down as his eyes took in his body. The need and desire to get to his Pack filled him, and it was all that he thought about. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Running Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 3-Running Home</h1><p>Peter Hale prided himself on his new Pack. He looked at the few that were running around as the moon slowly set. They had stayed out the full night, and no one had run off. His two newest Betas that had left their Pack, after a messy divorce, were settling in well. It was still weeks until the next full moon, but Peter liked having them all know each other before they went out into the closest national forest for the night.</p><p>"Still feeling weird?" Cora asked as she slipped into a spot beside him.</p><p>"Yes. I don't...it feels like a Pack bond, but I have bitten no one since I became Alpha, and I've not fathered any new children. It's impossible for a bond to just snap into place. I can't connect with them like I did that night of the full moon."</p><p>"Do you think it's Jackson or Isaac?" Cora asked.</p><p>"I have no clue. It felt...more than that." Peter wasn't sure who it was. Jackson and Isaac would make sense for a Pack bond's random appearance, given that they were turned by a Hale.</p><p>Peter had become an Alpha on accident. The three of them had been in the forest that they used for full moon runs, and they were attacked by a Pack of three. Derek and Cora had been handling their two well, and the one that Peter killed had been feral and just this side of acting like a savage beast. In the end, there were three dead bodies and no way to figure out what the hell had happened. The Park Rangers had been there to help, and one of them was a Werewolf. They had been dealing with their group attacking people. The deaths had been made to look like a bear found dead of wounds from what looked like the small Pack. It worked well and covered up things enough to make sure that no one looked into it. At least until the FBI had got involved. Peter had never been more thankful that the person sent to deal with a small group of serial killers was happy to take the Park Rangers' words at face value.</p><p>Since that day, the Pack had been slowly growing. They had carved out a small San Francisco section for themselves and were happy about how much freedom he had. The Pack was good with Cora as his Left Hand and Derek the Right.</p><p>"Have you heard from anyone in Beacon Hills?" Peter asked.</p><p>"I texted Stiles like two weeks ago, and he never responded. I texted with Scott, but he's pretty busy, he said."</p><p>"Nothing from Stiles? Not even stupid memes?" Peter asked.</p><p>"No, and Derek is the same. He asked him about a recipe for something Stiles had made last year, but he heard nothing. Derek's talking about going back there to check on him. I know that he was hurt over all of us leaving, but he also understood it."</p><p>"He's fine. Probably just caught up in whatever mess Scott has made and working on college applications."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess."</p><p>Peter knew that his niece and nephew were worried about Stiles. Cora had kept in contact when she had gone back to South America to get things settled to move back to the United States for school. Then the Nogitsune had happened, and Derek had told her to stay away. Peter had found her a family friend in San Francisco to finish out high school. She had been well ahead and was already graduated and just getting settled into life with the Pack before she started college in the fall.</p><p>"So what have you felt from the person?" Cora asked.</p><p>"Well, it was...a little weird at first; there was a lot of muted pain and anger. Like they were disassociated from their feelings. Then they were happy after the moon set on the full moon, and then there was anger. It wasn't there for long, and then it seemed like they...ran. I felt like they were running away. Something else happened, and all I got was shock and then nothing major. I know they are alive, but it's muted. It feels like I should know them, but it's...wrong."</p><p>"Holy shit," Cora said.</p><p>Peter looked at where she was looking to see, and he laughed as three of the Pack were playing around, and all of them were naked. More in his little ragtag Pack liked to be nude than had been in the Hale Pack. Derek called them the New Hale Pack, and it had kind of stuck with most people. There was a rug outside of the front door of the large house that Peter had bought that had NHP on it. Peter had hated it, but Cora and Derek loved it, so it stayed.</p><p>The Pack slowly went inside to bunk down for a few hours before a few of them headed into work. Peter had the day off; it was nice being the boss. The coffee shop hadn't been the first thing that Peter had thought of. Still, it was easy enough to get a few of the Pack in there and get the business going under his leadership and then slowly get other humans in there who could run the place on the mornings after a full moon or a Pack bonding night like last night.</p><p>A crack of a branch of some kind had Peter looking at where the noise had come from. He frowned when he saw eyes looking at him from the trees. The house was in a wooded area of a San Francisco suburb, and it was perfect for them, but they didn't get a lot of wild animals. Peter watched as the animal crept closer and closer until he could tell that it was a fox. It was bigger than most foxes, and the flash of light in its eyes told Peter that it was a Shifter.</p><p>There was a new Pack on the other side of the bay that had been trying to hone in on Peter's territory some, and he wouldn't be shocked if someone had been sent to spy on him. Then Peter stopped as there were no full shift people in that Pack. That was a Hale trait. He wasn't sure who he had there, but the look and what felt told him that he was pretty sure that it was the person he had been feeling. Peter didn't need strange Betas hanging around, though. He looked in the little rock garden area that he had and found a nice sized rock that would hurt but not damage. He nailed the ground beside the fox, and it didn't move at all. Peter picked up a second rock and tossed it, nail the fox on the body.</p><p>All the fox did was hunker down and whine.</p><p>Derek rushed out of the house, he was carrying his phone with him and looked at Peter and then where Peter was looking. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We have a visitor of the Werefox variety, and I'm trying to get rid of it."</p><p>Derek opened his mouth but shut it when his phone rang. He frowned and looked at Peter before showing him the name. Scott. Derek accepted the call and put it on speakerphone automatically. "Scott, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Have you heard from Stiles?"</p><p>Peter's heart sank. He nearly snarled. "Did you allow your best friend to be possessed again?" Peter asked.</p><p>"No, he was bitten, and he's not taking it well. He ran away from me when I let him out of the Mountain Ash barrier I had him behind, and then he went home and yelled at his father and ran away. We've not heard from him since."</p><p>"He's been missing near a week, and you didn't call before this?" Derek asked.</p><p>"We've looked all over Beacon County. I only thought about you guys this morning."</p><p>Peter looked at where the fox was, still hunkered down like it was afraid.</p><p>"How was he bitten?" Peter asked.</p><p>"It happened just before the full moon," Scott said.</p><p>The fox growled, and his eyes flashed blue. Guilt. The damned thing was full of guilt over who knew what. Peter looked at Derek, who had also been looking at the fox.</p><p>"He was turned for his own protection and good."</p><p>The growl got louder.</p><p>"What is that?" Scott asked.</p><p>"It's just the neighbors' dog who hates Peter," Derek answered.</p><p>"Good. I hope it bites him. Call me the moment you find out anything about Stiles," Scott ordered before he hung up.</p><p>"He was bitten by a Hale in one way or another for the shift to take over like that," Derek said.</p><p>"Derek, I've been feeling him since he was turned. He was so damned angry for it. He wanted to burn the fucking world down, and then he calmed down some. Then slipped into a dissociated state before he was released. He was so damned happy to be free of that Mountain Ash line, and then something else happened afterward. He went from Beacon Hills to here to find us, to find me. He bonded with me even though I wasn't the one that bit him. Do you understand how that could happen?" Peter asked.</p><p>"I have no clue."</p><p>"There was a case of it in Poland a few centuries ago. Two Packs were fighting, and one of them had a female human who fell in love with a wolf from the other Pack, to be precise, the Alpha from the other Pack. It was all rather Romeo and Juliet, but her family didn't like it. They sold her off to another Pack, and that Alpha bit her. While she was changing, she just thought about the man that she loved. She wanted him. After the change and the first full moon, she was released because the other Alpha thought he had control of her. She ran. She made it all the way across Poland to her actual Alpha. Their bond was as strong as hell."</p><p>"He was thinking about you?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Or just getting to me. I promised him that I would always have a place for him when he was ready to let go of Scott. I made you all promise to never tell him that I was an Alpha. I didn't trust that he wouldn't get pissed at Scott and blab it. He can be dangerous when angry, but I was afraid of what that would mean for me when he was finally willing to leave before our Pack was set up."</p><p>"Cora and I understood why," Derek said.</p><p>The fox was still in the trees, staying hunkered down. When Peter looked at him again, he took in the color of him. Melanistic was the name for the color of the coat, but it was black and red. He looked good, Stiles did. He was big, but he wasn't too lean. He had been eating while on the run from home to here.</p><p>"Even the bitten line of the Hales are beautiful when they go into full shift form," Peter said. He walked closer to where Stiles was and crouched down about ten feet away. He could hear Derek walking closer to him as well. Everyone in the house was asleep, even Cora, which was a feat since she had gone inside not too long before. Derek never slept until Peter was. Peter never slept until he had cleaned up and ate something. "Come here, Stiles."</p><p>Peter held out his hand, but Stiles didn't move from where he was. "I thought that you were a spy of some kind. If I had known it was you, I never would have thrown that rock at you."</p><p>"Peter, he's not there," Derek said.</p><p>"Yeah, I was afraid of that. His fox is reacting, but he's not human at the moment. Go ahead and get things ready to give him a bath. We can do that and then settle with him. Is Cora my room?"</p><p>"Yes," Derek said.</p><p>"Good. Just us three right now anywhere close to Stiles. I have no clue how he is going to react. He's been abused something fierce."</p><p>"I need to call Chris."</p><p>"You need to get Chris here, Derek. Nothing over the phone. I don't want Chris going to Scott and getting some fucking sob story. We can also get ahold of that lovely little Druid from the Taylor Pack, and they can get a sense of his memories from him to share with us. Chris trusts her more than he would trust me."</p><p>Derek nodded his head. He touched Peter's shoulder. "I'll be right back."</p><p>"I'll be here trying to get our little fox out of the trees," Peter said as he sat down on the ground. He cared nothing for the pants he was wearing. There were already holes in them from playing with the Betas.</p><p>Stiles just kept staring at Peter's outstretched hand. It hurt Peter a lot to see him like that. Stiles was vibrant and happy. He was sarcastic and loyal. Scott should be killed for what he had done to his best friend. He should be made to live through the anger and pain that Stiles had gone through. It was something that Peter would have never thought that Scott would do. After Peter had bitten him against his will when he was insane after waking up from his coma, Peter would have thought that Scott would never force that on someone. Peter had heard about Liam and understood that.</p><p>Peter smelled the anger on Stiles still and the pain. There was so much pain. Peter half wanted to go back to the Beacon Hills and figure out what the hell happened, but he didn't because his Pack needed him right now. Derek's heartbeat got closer, and Peter looked over his shoulder. He had a jar of peanut butter in his hand. It was open, and a handle was sticking out of it. Derek grabbed Peter's hand and smeared some of the peanut butter on the back of his hand. He pushed Peter's hand over next.</p><p>Stiles perked up at that and moved a little closer. Peter laughed to himself and just stayed there with his hand out, covered in peanut butter. They didn't have any Reese's in the house, which was something that he would need to correct. He made a mental note to add them to his shopping list for the next week before placing it. He would stay like he was until Stiles had slipped out of the cover he had in the bushes.</p><p>It took nearly half an hour with Derek staying behind Peter and Peter staying still for Stiles to do it. He rushed back under the bush the first time that Derek moved. So Derek sat down on the ground behind Peter and stayed there.</p><p>"He's covered in blood and mud," Derek said.</p><p>Peter smiled down at Stiles, who was licking the peanut butter from his hand. When it was all gone, Stiles rubbed into that hand. It felt good, feeling the way that he enjoyed it in an echo in the bond.</p><p>"Should we call his father?" Derek asked.</p><p>Stiles growled and snapped his jaws at Derek.</p><p>"I would say we need to hold off on that; the fox inside of him doesn't like it. Let's just keep it all of us for now." Peter reached out to pet down Stiles' side, and the teenager submitted to that.</p><p>It took another ten minutes for Peter to get him to where he would consent to be picked up.</p><p>"Get soap out for our baths," Peter said.</p><p>"Sure," Derek said before he got up to head inside.</p><p>Peter watched him set the peanut butter down on the table just inside the door. He also left the door open. Stiles rubbed his head under Peter's chin. "I wish that this had never happened to you, Stiles. You deserve much better than this. So much better than this. To feel that kind of betrayal. I am so sorry. I am sorry that I caused all of this."</p><p>Stiles made a few chittering like noises and almost purred. Peter was careful as he took Stiles into the house, making sure to shut the door. He would have Derek make his way through the house and shut up every single window. Stiles liked to hide to lick his wounds, Peter and Derek had found that out when they were looking for him after the Nogitsune had been removed from his body.</p><p>"I've got you, Stiles," Peter said as he entered his bedroom. Cora was passed out on the bed in a pair of sleep pants and a sports bra.</p><p>"Here," Derek said, and he waved toward where he had set up everything in the bathroom to give Stiles a bath. Derek shut the door just as Peter had passed by it. Stiles didn't seem to be worried about the bathtub, it seemed. So he just settled Stiles down on the toilet seat that had been closed. Stiles stayed right there as Peter stripped down to his boxers. He tossed the pants into the trash and the shirt into the clothes hamper. The towel hamper was open and ready for whatever towels they were going to use on Stiles.</p><p>"He looks pretty good. He ate while he was on his way here," Derek said.</p><p>"Yes, he did. Still probably going to spoil his ass. Though, after everything. He deserves it."</p><p>"I'm going to have Sean log on and see if Stiles has been fully reported missing."</p><p>"That sounds good. Is he awake?" Peter hadn't really been paying attention to Sean and Matthew. They were some of the oldest in the Pack, and he didn't need to watch them like they were children.</p><p>"Yes, Matthew is not. I'll go and give Stiles his privacy."</p><p>"Sure." Peter turned to look at Stiles, who was eyeing the bathtub with a careful eye. Peter wondered if he was trying to decide how he wanted to get clean or trying to figure out how to play in it.</p><p>"WHAT?" Sean declared before there was the sound of running feet toward the bathroom. Peter turned to face it and waited to see what Sean was going to do. The door opened, and Peter saw Sean's glowing gold eyes that showed off how pissed he was.</p><p>"Mischief?" Sean asked.</p><p>Stiles chittered at Sean, and the sound of a thump told Peter that he had jumped down. He wound around Peter's legs, leaving mud and blood behind, and then he pawed at the front of Sean's pants.</p><p>Sean crouched down, and Stiles licked up the side of his face. Sean looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>"Shit," Peter said. Sean and Matthew had worked for the Beacon County Sheriff's department before the fire. They had been working the night of the Wolf Moon and hadn't died with everyone else.</p><p>"He's eighteen. Even if a missing persons' report is filed, he's eighteen, and that means that I can report him as safe but that he doesn't want his father to know where he is."</p><p>"You seem to have accepted that Stiles doesn't want his father," Peter said.</p><p>"Derek said that he growled when his father was mentioned. Look, the kid who was left behind in the wake of his mother's death was a little lost. Matthew and I tried, but then we left for our safety. Stiles was the one we didn't want to leave behind, but he was safer without us there. We figured that the Argents were going to come after us. It's why we transferred here. San Francisco has a better chance of them not coming after us. I saw Kate Argent once, and she smirked at us, but then more cops came to talk to us, and she left."</p><p>"She knew when her prey was out of her hands. Okay, so we need to figure out what you need to do about that. If it's done by you, then they will come here, and it won't take long for them to find us."</p><p>"I have a friend, Werecoyote, in the upper areas of the state who will do me a solid as long as I promise him that we haven't kidnapped the kid. Since he's a Sheriff's kid, the other law enforcement that knows about it will be looking."</p><p>"Sean?" Matthew called out.</p><p>"Bathroom."</p><p>Matthew wandered into the bathroom, rubbing at an eye and looking at his phone. "Stiles has gone missing. I just got the APB on the missing persons' report. Jones sent it to me since he knew we used to work in Beacon County. Noah's gotta be going crazy."</p><p>Stiles growled at that, backing away from Sean, and his hackles were rising as he growled at him.</p><p>"We have a full shift fox? Peter, you hadn't bitten anyone?"</p><p>"No, this is from Alpha in Beacon Hills, bitten against his will, and he ran away," Sean said.</p><p>"Fucking hell, Beacon Hills really went to..." Matthew trailed off, and he was looking at Stiles as he did. The look on his face said that he wasn't fully caught up yet. "You've called the Alpha Scott before. Scott McCall?"</p><p>"Yes," Sean said.</p><p>"Fucking hell, Mischief, you don't do things the easy way at all, do you?" Matthew asked.</p><p>"No, he doesn't." Sean pulled Stiles in close again. He cupped the sides of his face and scented him.</p><p>Matthew was next, and Peter could see the way that Stiles calmed down after that. Stiles already smelled strongly of Peter from just being held by him.</p><p>"I'll call my friend now and let him know what's up. I'll tell him the whole force bite, and not sure what is going on but going home is not an issue. He'll be good about making sure that Noah stays in Beacon Hills. I'm sure that Stiles running again would be enough. Then I think that Matthew here will call and see what is going on in Beacon Hills. Calling worried about Stiles after seeing it wouldn't be out of the ordinary."</p><p>"I'll get Stiles bathed, and we can figure out a meal of some kind. I'm not going to be able to fall asleep for a while." Peter felt like he was in threat mode with the thought of Scott coming for Stiles. He would make sure that Scott never touched Stiles again.</p>
<hr/><p>Peter had never thought that Stiles would be one of the ones who loved to get attention in shifted form. Yet, he had soaked up all of the rubbings and scratching that Peter had done to get him clean, and even after when it was the brush on his fur as Peter used the blow dryer on his hair. He enjoyed the hell out of it all, and the bond just thrummed with happiness. The only good emotion that Peter had felt from Stiles since he had been fully turned.</p><p>"So status?" Peter asked as he settled in on the couch. Stiles was walking around the room, smelling everything and anything that he could get his nose on. Derek was sprawled in his chair on the far side of the room with a phone in his hand while the other two sat on the other couch together. Sean had his legs thrown over Matthew's lap.</p><p>"Noah has been notified by the Shasta County Sheriff's Department that Stiles went into there and told them that he was not missing and was in fact just taking a small holiday before he had to go back to school in January. I've already got the paperwork started to get him into school here; we will just need his signature on things."</p><p>"I can forge that if Stiles doesn't shift back before then. I won't force him back into his human form until he's ready. I know it's just days until the next semester starts," Peter said.</p><p>"We can fake stuff enough, I bet. Noah was frantic even when I called, he had been told already, but he was worried that Stiles wasn't ever coming home, though I can't help on that. He didn't seem to be suspicious in any way about the Sheriff calling him personally."</p><p>"And?" Peter asked when Matthew trailed off.</p><p>"He's pissed off at himself for fucking up with Stiles. He didn't tell me what had gone on, just that he had said something that he regretted. He wouldn't tell me what, so I assume that whatever it is, it's not something he can say without knowing that I know about the Supernatural."</p><p>"Well, that's something at least. What about Scott? Did he say anything about that?" Derek asked.</p><p>"No. He did say that one of Stiles' friends was looking for him, but he said her, not him."</p><p>Peter looked at Stiles and tried to figure out who it was. It was probably Lydia. She seemed like she was level headed enough and ballsy enough to reject what Scott had done. Yet there was also Malia that it could be. Peter wasn't sure about any of that, so he just pushed it out of his mind.</p><p>Stiles jumped up onto the couch and nosed at Peter's leg. Peter uncrossed it, and Stiles draped himself over both of his thighs. He felt content again in the bond, and Peter was glad about that.</p><p>"He bonded with me when he turned, not the Alpha that bit him," Peter said.</p><p>"Shit. That's never good." Sean actually looked sick as he spoke.</p><p>"Yes, well, there are a lot of reasons why Beacon Hills has been shitty to Stiles.”</p><p>Peter heard someone getting close, someone that he knew. Derek moved at the same time, getting up and moving to the door. They were in a vehicle as well. Peter looked down at Stiles, who was content to stay in Peter's lap even though someone was getting close.</p><p>"I guess Stiles is not worried about Malia," Derek said from the window.</p><p>"Malia is your daughter?" Sean asked.</p><p>"Yes, and she's friends with Stiles."</p><p>Derek opened the door, and Malia came inside, carrying what looked like Stiles' hoodie draped over her arm and in her hand, his Jeep keys, phone, and wallet.</p><p>"Malia?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Is he here?"</p><p>"Who?" Peter asked.</p><p>"STILES! WHO ELSE!" Malia yelled. Her scent profile was one that Peter didn't think he would ever get out of his nose. She hadn't bathed in what smelled a week. She was also covered in fear and worry pheromones.</p><p>Stiles got up out of Peter's lap and jumped to the back of the couch. He looked at Malia with his head cocked to the side.</p><p>"What happened?" Derek asked.</p><p>Malia took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "Scott's gone crazy. He's spouting some shit about having to control Stiles, so he bit him. I was screaming, but Liam held me in place with Corey. Theo was the one holding Stiles. He didn't even beg. I could tell that he was resigned, and he wasn't going to give Scott the satisfaction of hearing it. Then they threw him in the cage. They took me out to this place in the Preserve where they trapped me in Mountain Ash; Deaton did that part. Theo came out and fed me each day and told me how miserable Stiles was being trapped in a cage. Then the night of the full moon, they had a party, and Stiles didn't do what any of them thought that he would. I heard Mason and Liam talking about that when they came out to free me in the afternoon after the full moon. By that point, Stiles was gone. He had gone home, and his father, I guess, agreed that Scott was right to bite him if he thought that it was a good thing."</p><p>"No wonder," Peter said.</p><p>"Yes," Sean said.</p><p>The rest of the Pack was waking up slowly after the yelling that Malia had done, but they were all staying on the second floor.</p><p>"Anyway, I followed him. I took his Jeep after I found his keys and everything in the Preserve along with his clothes. I told his father that I was taking it to help find him, hoping its sound would pull him back. So please, Peter, is he here?" Malia asked.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Do? I'm going to make sure that he knows he's not alone, and I'm going to make sure that Scott McCall never fucking touches him again. I was also going to offer to rip off his cock and balls. Stiles is pretty sure that appendages like that won't grow back."</p><p>"Sweetheart?" Peter asked, not wanting to reveal to Malia that the fox was Stiles without Stiles' approval. </p><p>Stiles stretched before he jumped off the back of the couch. He trotted over to where Malia was and sat at her feet. Malia looked down at him for a few seconds before she crouched and petted his head.</p><p>"I'm glad you are safe."</p><p>"We've gotten the missing persons' report taken care of, so we don't have to worry about that," Derek said.</p><p>Malia nodded, not looking up from where she was looking at Stiles. She smiled at him for a few seconds and then looked around the room. "Can I stay here?"</p><p>"Does your father know you are here?" Peter asked.</p><p>"I texted him that I was stopping at the Hale house in San Francisco. I was at least going to get help from you guys, and then I found his scent going right to your front porch. I can call him, and you can talk to him," Malia said.</p><p>"No, it's fine. He's not shifted back, so don't push," Peter said. </p><p>Malia nodded her head. She reached out again and petted Stiles from his head down to his tail. He took off and rushed over to where Peter was and got onto his lap again.</p><p>"He's okay? Other than that?" Malia asked.</p><p>"He's more fox than human but nothing too horrible," Derek said.</p><p>"It's easier in other forms sometimes," Malia said.</p><p>"I knew you would understand it. Sean, Matthew show Malia to a room she can bunk down in. I'm sure that someone will gladly offer up some sleep clothes."</p><p>"Thanks. I do need to sleep. For like days."</p><p>Peter nodded his head.</p><p>Malia started to follow Sean but stopped and looked back at Peter. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. Her eyes darted over Stiles, and that seemed to give her what she needed to talk.</p><p>"Scott...was supposed to be this really good guy. He was supposed to do no wrong, but he did this to Stiles. Stiles said that he would be worse than you if he did it because he was making an effort to bite someone who didn't want it. You stumbled across Scott and bit him out of the need for a Pack. He bit Stiles to control him. I heard them, you know. Talking about how Scott was the better Alpha as he would be able to control Stiles and make sure that he didn't kill anyone again."</p><p>"Kill?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Donovan was turned into a Chimaera, and he went after Stiles. He talked about chewing off his legs and killing the Sheriff. Stiles tried to get away from him by climbing the scaffolding in the library. A pipe went through Donovan's chest when Stiles released a bunch of them to delay the man getting him. A boy named Theo convinced Scott that Stiles beat him to death with a wrench. Stiles never trusted Theo. Scott nearly lost the entire Pack over that, but we had to deal with a few other things. I don't understand everything, but I'm sure that once Stiles is ready, he can tell you the rest." </p><p>Peter looked at Stiles and laid his hand on his back. He understood now why Stiles felt like he did.</p><p>"You really can't help but be in the thick of things, huh?" Derek asked as he settled in on the couch beside Peter, touching Stiles. </p><p>A little while later, Cora came downstairs. She opened her mouth like she was going to yell for being left alone to sleep but as soon as she saw Stiles, her mouth snapped shut. She walked over and shoved at Derek until he settled at the other end of the couch. She settled onto the couch with her head in Derek's lap and feet in Peter's, stretched out along Stiles and touching. She had to know it was Stiles from smell alone, the scent of the boy was only slightly changed. Everything else could come later. Right now, it was just time to be together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confronting Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 4-Confronting Everything</h1><p>Stiles felt warm and safe. He stretched a little, finding that something over him. He turned and looked at what was on top of him. It was a blanket. The blanket was soft as hell and didn't catch his fur. Fur. He had fur. Why did he have fur? Stiles wiggled out from under the blanket, looking around. He had no clue where the hell he was or why he was in a bed, but at that moment, he didn't care about that. He cared about having fur. Did some fucking Darach find him and change him into something when he had been running toward the person he was bonded to? Stiles found the bathroom door partially open and slipped into there. A mirror was in there. There had to be. He looked up and found the sink. He wondered where the best spot was to jump up there. He stopped and shoved up to stand on his hind legs for just a few seconds to find a place to jump up. He ignored the mirror that he could see. A flash of black and red was the only thing that he saw. He wasn't going to deal with that until he could see all of himself.</p><p>Backing up, Stiles made a run for it and jumped up onto the counter. He watched his feet, making sure that he didn't knock anything over. The only thing that he touched was a stack of hand towels that were on the counter. They slid a little but didn't bump into anything. When he was sure on his feet, Stiles looked up at the mirror. He wasn't a wolf. He wasn't a fucking wolf. He was a fox, one of those weird versions. He looked like fire and brimstone. Stiles tried to flex his fingers, to dig into something to calm himself down, but it wasn't happening. The stone surface of the counter didn't let him. He didn't want to be a fox. He didn't even know that Werefoxes were a thing. He assumed it was just Kitsunes. Yet, here he was, staring at himself in the mirror. Unless he was under a spell, and this was just that form.</p><p>Stiles turned as he heard someone getting closer to him. He got ready to attack whoever came into the bathroom. He needed to get out of there and get to who he was bonded to. He had no clue how long he had been here, asleep. He didn't remember much since Beacon Hills. He had scattered memories of being on the run, hiding from anything and everything that wasn't another animal. Even those had run from him. He was an apex predator. The door opened to the bathroom, and a man stepped in. Stiles nearly launched himself at the man, but then his face registered on Stiles' brain. He looked at Deputy Wilcox with shock permeating all of his body. An inhale to get oxygen carried on it the scent of him, and there was something there, the little scent that Stiles put to know the difference between Scott and Lydia and the rest of the gang in Beacon Hills. Wilcox was a Werewolf.</p><p>"Don't eat my face, Mischief," Wilcox said.</p><p>Stiles growled. There was no way that he knew who he was. Wilcox looked freaked out as Stiles growled at him.</p><p>"ALPHA!" Wilcox yelled.</p><p>There was the sound of running feet coming, and Stiles knew that he was about to be overwhelmed and taken captive again. There was a window in the room, but it was closed. The only place that Stiles could get where he would be safe was the shower. The bathtub was not safe. He scrambled off the counter and into the shower and put his ass into the corner, looking at who was coming into the bathroom. Whoever Wilcox's Alpha was, Stiles was going to fuck them up. He wasn't sure how but he was going to.</p><p>Three heartbeats were in the bedroom and heading toward him. Four. He could deal with four. Wilcox would hopefully not go for hurting him, even if his Alpha demanded it.</p><p>"He's freaked out, so....just you, Alpha," Wilcox said.</p><p>"Of course," a voice said.</p><p>Stiles whined a little. That voice he knew, but it sounded different. He wasn't sure if it was his new hearing or something else. He wanted to go to it and cuddle. The scent that filled the room with the Alpha's arrival reminded Stiles of the smell of the bed he had been in. He had been in the Alpha's bed. He wasn't sure what that meant. Why was he here? Why had this Alpha picked him up?</p><p>Looking away from Wilcox, Stiles stared at Peter. Peter Hale was the Alpha? When had Peter become an Alpha? Why hadn't he told Stiles? Why hadn't Cora or Derek? Stiles took a step forward but stopped and then pushed himself back into the corner.</p><p>"Looks like Stiles finally woke up," Wilcox said.</p><p>"Yes, this is much different than how he's been the last week."</p><p>Week? Stiles questions himself. He had been around Peter for a week? Stiles wanted his person, the person he was bonded to. He wasn't sure who it was, but they felt safe. He dug around until he found that strand that connected them. He pulled on it.</p><p>"Well, he's good at using the bond," Peter said. He walked into the bathroom more but stopped outside of the shower and held out his hand as he crouched down.</p><p>Stiles growled and snapped at the hand. He tugged on the bond again, and all he got was Peter grinning.</p><p>"Stiles think, please. Stop tugging on the bond like a child who is at Disneyworld and wants to see it all right then. Come on. I know you are smarter than this; shove off the fox, and think."</p><p>Stiles growled at how Peter was talking to him, but he knew that Peter was right. Peter wasn't going to hurt him. Stiles looked up to see Cora and Derek as well as Malia right behind them when movement in his periphery had him looking that way. They were all behind Wilcox in the doorway. He looked at Wilcox again. Another heartbeat came close, and Stiles looked beyond Wilcox to see Roberts there. He flashed his golden eyes at him. He was a Werewolf as well?</p><p>“There is that inquisitive mind," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles looked at Peter. Stiles wasn't sure how to make his eyes flash, but he willed it, and Peter's eyes flashed red in response. Peter was the Alpha. Stiles had no clue what was going on. He tugged on that bond again, gentler this time, and when he did, he got a tug back. Only this time, there were feelings attached: safety and love. Stiles whined again.</p><p>"Peter," Cora said.</p><p>"Cora, he's freaking out still. He's tugging on the bond to get help. I'm trying."</p><p>"Just grab him," Derek said.</p><p>"Nephew, I know that you liked to slam him into walls but-"</p><p>"Peter, he's gonna keep on tugging and not getting it. You need to force him. Let him bite the shit out of your arm, and you do not react. Yes, what McCall did makes you afraid to do what you want, but they kept him isolated. He needs no more isolation."</p><p>Peter sighed like it was the end of the world, but then he was moving.</p><p>Stiles tried to get away, but Peter was blocking the door. He was stupid for going into where he wasn't able to escape. At least the bathtub had four open sides. This was vastly different. He was trapped like a rat.</p><p>Peter grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted, Stiles knew how big he was, but Peter held him like he was nothing. Stiles did exactly as Derek said he would and latched onto Peter's arm as soon as it was close to his mouth. He held on tight, worrying the skin to make him feel the pain.</p><p>An echo of pain came down the bond. Someone was hurting the person he was bonded with. He growled around the flesh in his mouth and bit down harder. The pain was less dull this time when it came down to the bond. Stiles was scared for the person he was bonded to. He turned his head, dragging his teeth through the skin, and Peter cried out in pain at the same time that Stiles felt the pain down the bond hit a high note. Stiles couldn't do anything but lift up his head. He needed to get free. He could dart through the legs while Peter was nursing his wound.</p><p>Stile stopped, though, since the pain stopped the second that he lifted his mouth off Peter. Stiles set a few emotions down the bond, inquisitiveness, and questions. What he got back were safety and forgiveness.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>Stiles was bonded with Peter. Peter was an Alpha. No, Peter was his Alpha. Stiles pressed his nose to the underside of Peter's chin, rubbing there before bumping the top of his head into Peter's chin.</p><p>"You are forgiven. Malia told us everything that she knows happened. If I thought that you could let me go and not need me, I would be taking a trip to Beacon Hills and killing Scott. Probably most of the Pack as well."</p><p>Stiles whined at that. He didn't want Scott dead. Especially not at Peter's hands.</p><p>Stiles licked at Peter's arm's newly healed skin; the taste of blood was nothing really to him anymore. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know what he had done to eat and drink when he had been running to Peter.</p><p>"Derek," Peter said.</p><p>Derek came into the bathroom and settled down at the door of the shower. He reached out and rubbed at Stiles' ear. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He felt something inside of him and tried to push it away until he realized it was Derek. Derek was trying to bond with him.</p><p>"Come on, sweetheart, I know you can do it."</p><p>Stiles turned his head, and Derek rubbed his palm across his face. The scent of him was different than it had been when Stiles had been human. It was deeper, stronger, but more subtle at the same time. It smelled good, just not as good as Peter. Stiles wanted that bond, so he latched onto Derek and yipped when it fell into place.</p><p>"Cora?" Derek called as he stood up to allow Cora into the room.</p><p>Cora did the same thing as Derek, waiting for Stiles to finish the bond even though it wouldn't have taken much on her end to put it into place.</p><p>Next was Malia, and Stiles didn't want to know what had happened when Malia broke her bond with Scott. He didn't care. She was here, and she was safe.</p><p>"They had me in the Preserve, bound in a circle of Mountain Ash. I couldn't leave, and I couldn't help you. They only released me after you had already run from your father."</p><p>"Sean," Peter said when Malia stood up.</p><p>Wilcox moved forward, but Stiles growled, and he stopped.</p><p>"Stiles, they are my Pack. You can trust them. They are making sure that your father and Scott can't find you. I promise you, they won't hurt you," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles stayed still as Wilcox got closer to him. He tensed in Peter's arms and only relaxed once he had allowed the bond into place. He could feel the worry but also the indignation of what had happened to Stiles. Stiles whined at Roberts.</p><p>"Come on, Matthew. Our little friend wants you next."</p><p>Roberts laughed at Peter's words and came into the room. He crouched at Wilcox's side and rubbed at Stiles’ ear.</p><p>"Everyone else, I'm going to kind of draw the bond in, okay?" Peter asked.</p><p>Stiles nodded his head. Peter's hand buried itself in his fur, touching the skin, and he felt the other bonds being drawn to him through Peter. It was like an echo, but it was enough that Stiles could pull on the bonds and snap them into place. It repeated enough times that Stiles lost count.</p><p>When it was done, though, Stiles felt better; he didn't feel as scared or as worn out even though he was still very, very tired.</p><p>"There we go. It's breakfast time; how about we head down to see if anyone burned anything," Peter said.</p><p>"One time, Peter. one time!" Wilcox yelled from where he had gone into the bedroom.</p><p>Malia was the only one who had stayed close to Stiles. He was happy about that.</p><p>Peter stood up, taking Stiles with him. Stiles figured he would be set down and forced to walk, but he was carried down to the ground floor.</p><p>"Shit," Wilcox said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sheriff is calling me."</p><p>Peter growled but waved at him.</p><p>"Noah," Wilcox said as he answered the phone, putting it onto the speakerphone.</p><p>"Sean, can you call and have them ask Stiles to call me? Please?"</p><p>Stiles listened to what he could of his father's speech. He wasn't the greatest at learning the tones and ways that speech sounded with lies and the like, but he did sound wrecked.</p><p>"Noah, he's an adult. I can't even begin to imagine what could have happened that made him think that you wanted nothing to do with him."</p><p>"I can't...I can't talk about it."</p><p>"Casework?"</p><p>"No, just...fantastical. I've been trying to reach another friend of Stiles,' but they refuse to talk to me. I'm half tempted to reach out to someone else, but I have no clue what they would think of me calling them."</p><p>"Why is Scott ignoring you?" Sean asked.</p><p>"Not Scott. Scott's looking for Stiles. No, it's a newer person you never met. Malia."</p><p>"Malia Tate?" Wilcox asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, she was found in the preserve by Scott and Stiles."</p><p>Wilcox looked at Malia with a raised eyebrow. Malia pointed at Stiles. He raised his eyebrows before shaking his head.</p><p>"Noah, what's going on in Beacon Hills?" Wilcox asked.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you. I have two different people telling me two different things. I have a pissed off Argent in town who wants to string up Scott. I don't know what to do."</p><p>"And if Stiles were in front of you right now, what would you say?"</p><p>"I'd tell him I'm sorry for not understanding how horrible Scott was to him. That when Scott...hurt him, it was more than just a stupid little thing. I'd tell him I'm sorry for taking Scott's side in things and making Stiles think that I loved Scott more than I loved Stiles. That I regret ever telling him that I believed Scott over him. That I didn't get that he was coming out to me, and I put it on his fashion sense as to why he couldn't be gay or bisexual. There is a laundry list, and it all starts with telling him that I know he didn't kill his mother. That I am very sorry for telling him that I didn't know what to do with him and then backing that up by having him be watched by deputies. I foisted a lot of shit onto him, and it's no wonder he really doesn't trust authority since I sucked at teaching him how to respect it."</p><p>"Why did Scott hurt him?"</p><p>"Stiles had an issue last year. It was bad but not horrible, and it wasn't his fault. Scott thought that hurting him would make it so that it would never happen again. Scott thought that hurting him would allow him to control Stiles. Yet, it did the opposite; it made him run far from here. Scott thinks that he's dead that no one can really refuse the call of their...controller."</p><p>"You can say Alpha, Noah," Roberts said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said you can say Alpha, and you can say that Scott bit and turned Stiles without Stiles's consent."</p><p>There was silence on the other end of the phone. Stiles wasn't sure what that meant. All he knew was that Peter was holding him and wasn't letting go. His arms had to be getting tired at the moment.</p><p>"You guys were part of the Hale pack," Stiles' father said after a few minutes.</p><p>"You are correct. We moved away when Beacon Hills wasn't safe anymore. Found another Pack and joined them, working as a cop there. We found another Alpha and are now in San Francisco."</p><p>"I have...a lot of information that I don't think I trust from Scott and Deaton."</p><p>Wilcox growled at that.</p><p>"Don't like Deaton?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Not really. Can you get away from Beacon Hills for a day without anyone knowing where you are going?"</p><p>"I have a meeting in San Francisco tomorrow, actually. I and a few other sheriff's meet up there once a year. It's mostly central for all of us. It's a lunch meeting just to talk a little. I can head over to wherever you are after that. I planned on staying the night, but I can stay another night if need be. My deputies have pulled a Roberts."</p><p>"Kick you out of the station for a week?" Roberts asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, that's good. Pack enough stuff to stay here."</p><p>Stiles wanted to growl. He didn't care that his father was now on his side. He should have been from the start. He should have been making sure that Stiles was safe. Yet, instead, he was dealing with Scott and protecting him.</p><p>"We have a Pack house that he will be staying at, not here. It's a block away from here. He won't know you are here until you want him to, Stiles," Peter said as he started to walk Stiles into the kitchen.</p><p>There were a few people that Stiles didn't know at the stove cooking. It was a massive thing with like twelve burners. The smell of food had Stiles realizing that he was really hungry. He thought he could eat a whole cow at the moment.</p><p>Stiles wasn't sure he would be allowed to stay in his fur, though, and he wasn't sure how to change back. Everyone else around them was in human form. Though, Stiles wasn't sure how he was in fox form. That was a born Hale thing, Stiles thought.</p><p>"Stiles," Roberts said as he came into the kitchen. Peter settled Stiles down onto the island but said nothing. "He'll be here for a few days. He's not coming alone either. It's not that he doesn't trust us; it's that he wants to hear what Argent says to us about it all. Argent will hang around while he's meeting with the other Sheriff's and then they are coming to the Pack house. If you want to be there, you can. We can make sure that neither of them knows it's you."</p><p>Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He really didn't want to see his father, but he did want to know what was told to him what his father said. Stiles looked away as he wasn't sure what he wanted.</p><p>"You don't have to decide now, sweetheart. You can make that decision tomorrow right before we all head over. I plan on staying hidden and letting these two talk to your father and Christopher, and then and only then will I reveal who I am, if I think I can trust them. You are mine now. I will die to protect you, even from your own father."</p><p>Stiles whined at that. He didn't like the thought of anyone dying for him but especially not his Alpha.</p><p>"Hush," Peter said.</p><p>"He likes bacon?" someone asked.</p><p>"Yes," Derek said.</p><p>Stiles growled at Derek, softer and lighter than his other growls had been.</p><p>"You tried to sell Scott for bacon once, Stiles," Derek said.</p><p>A few of the other Betas laughed, and Derek reached out to shove one away.</p><p>"Let's get settled in to eat. Is everything ready?"</p><p>"Yes, just getting it all out now. Take him to the dining room. We got the seat set up in there."</p><p>Stiles was scooped up and carried into the dining room by Peter. He saw a seat next to the table's head that had a weird booster seat in it.</p><p>"We made it for Derek, who spent a week in wolf form after he was attacked by a Hunter. Slow-healing wounds meant that if he had shifted, the injuries would have been worse, possibly fatal," Cora said after Stiles had been sat down on the seat. It was just kind of perfect for Stiles to get to the table. There was a mug of something that was pushed toward him. He took a lap of it and found that it was tea. He drank as much as he could before looking around to see that no one was focused on him. They didn't care he was like this.</p><p>Peter plated up food for Stiles when he was doing his own. Dishes were being passed around based on who was closest when it was carried in. The empty plates were also filled, and people sat down after bringing out their bit of food.</p><p>This was a family.</p>
<hr/><p>"What's with the guard fox?" Chris asked as he settled down into the chair in the living room. Stiles was sitting between the two chairs that Roberts and Wilcox were going to be sitting in. Malia, Derek, Cora, and Peter were all in the kitchen, listening in.</p><p>"He's Pack, and he wanted to be here."</p><p>"Who else is here?" Chris asked.</p><p>"Our Alpha, his Left, and Right hands, as well as another person. None of their names are needed. You are asking our opinion on things, Noah, that means that our Alpha has allowed you to be here. He doesn't have to be here himself or give you the time of day."</p><p>Noah looked at Chris.</p><p>"He's right. That the Alpha is allowing it means a great deal."</p><p>"So, why did Scott want to control Stiles?" Wilcox asked.</p><p>"Just gonna rip that bandaid right off, huh?" Noah asked.</p><p>"There is no pussyfooting around on this. Stiles ran away from home. He's eighteen, but we both know that it would take a lot of shit to get him to run from you. I've got friends who have kept me informed on how things went with everything after Claudia's death and us leaving town." Wilcox sounded scary, even to Stiles.</p><p>Roberts reached down and petted Stiles' head, rubbing his ear between his fingers when he was done.</p><p>"Stiles was taken over by an ancient evil."</p><p>"Nogitsune, we know."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"It wasn't exactly not talked about among the others in the area. We have friends, they tell us things. He was able to get free of it, something about two bodies. Allison died at the hands of an Oni. We heard about someone surviving a Nogitsune, and we were shocked as no one is ever supposed to survive that without being turned. We didn't know the name until recently."</p><p>"You are well informed," Chris said.</p><p>"Beacon Hills was our home for a long time. We didn't leave on a whim. There was something that was going after us there. And the rest of the Argent family refused to do anything about it. So yes, we left," Roberts said.</p><p>Stiles whined a little and moved to crawl up into his lap. Roberts laughed and laid his hands on Stiles' side.</p><p>"Let's not get into that now," Wilcox said.</p><p>"Anyway, you know about the Nogitsune, well, after that, something else happened. There was a deal with the Dread Doctors. They turned a young man, who hated me, into something weird. He went after Stiles. Stiles was trying to get away from him when he accidentally killed him. We had no body, and there was nothing to look at. A young man named Theo came and told me. I talked to Stiles about it, but I found out that Scott thought that Stiles killed him in cold blood. It was a hell of a time; I knew very little about the Supernatural, and I just...I got lost. I swore that I would burn down the world to protect Stiles, and then I fucked up."</p><p>"Go on," Wilcox said.</p><p>Stiles looked at Wilcox, who looked pissed. He had never seen him looking so pissed.</p><p>"So Stiles stayed with Scott after Christmas, or that's what I thought. Scott told me, and I tried to confirm with Stiles, but he never responded. His phone is locked down, and people can't even see messages on it. I never asked why he did that, but now I can understand. He didn't trust anyone around him, not even me. Stiles came home after that, and he told me that Scott bit him against his will. I will be honest that I didn't believe that. I couldn't see Scott doing that. I told Stiles that he had to have had a reason, and that's when he left. An anonymous tip had Chris coming back to Beacon hills last week. I asked him. He demanded to know what the hell I was talking about. That's when we both talked to Scott. He did it to control Stiles to stop him from killing any more. Which makes sense and doesn't. I mean, I wasn't there for the whole Scott was just turned, but Stiles said that he fought against and was able to push away what Peter wanted of him, even though Peter was his Alpha."</p><p>"I went to Deaton," Chris started.</p><p>Stiles looked at him.</p><p>"And?" Wilcox asked.</p><p>"Deaton said that True Alphas can control their Betas in a more absolute way. That they will always do what he wants since he's right. I have never heard that while my information is more from the Hunters side of things, well, even that little bit would slip through. Now we can't find Stiles. Scott thinks he's dead since he can't feel him in a bond."</p><p>"One, True Alphas can no more control their Betas than any other Alpha. Two, Scott McCall hasn't been able to feel Stiles since the day that he turned him. Our Alpha actually felt him from the moment he was turned."</p><p>"Really? Who did...Derek or Peter?" Chris asked.</p><p>"Me," Peter said as he came into the room.</p><p>Stiles looked back at him and saw that he flashed his eyes red at Chris.</p><p>"Stiles ran to you?" Chris asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So the false trail?"</p><p>"Was exactly that. We have Malia as well, and they both refuse to see you. I will not force Stiles to talk to you, Sheriff. I heard what you said. He heard what you said, and it's on him. We have his phone, wallet, and Jeep here. Malia found the keys, wallet, and phone in the Preserve, where he dropped them. He's hurt. I will be transferring him here to school as soon as I can. Do not fight us on it, Sheriff. That way lies you never talking to your child again."</p><p>"You have no right."</p><p>"I have every single right. He came to me, you stupid asshole. He came to me and hasn't slept through the night without a nightmare in a week. He ran through the wilderness and ate animals to get the hell away from you. You can't do a thing to make us give him over, so ahead and tell the locals that we kidnapped him. They like me here and would actually look into it. Talk to Stiles. Malia would be a good witness, don't you think? There are enough on the force in the area that know about the Supernatural."</p><p>"Hale," Noah said as he stood up. He took one step toward Peter, and Stiles was done.</p><p>Stiles jumped out of Roberts' lap and growled at his father. Chris stood up and pushed Noah back away, putting him between them.</p><p>"Tell your guard fox to stand down," Chris said.</p><p>"Or what? You'll hurt him? He's attacked no one." Peter didn't make a single move to stop Stiles.</p><p>"I have enough wolfsbane to make him hurt if he touches a single hair on Noah's head.”</p><p>"Well then, it's a good thing that you don't have to worry about that, huh? He would never hurt the Sheriff. He just didn't like how Noah smells, I bet. He's newly turned, and he's not got a grasp on all of the emotions yet. Sometimes the emotion makes him feel that way instead of just knowing that the other person feels that way.."</p><p>"Only the Hale line and their Betas can do a shift. Who did you turn?" Chri asked.</p><p>"If you want to accuse me of turning someone against their will, look no further than your precious True Alpha, Chris. I've only turned one person against their will, and even the good Sheriff said that no court would convict me considering I was out of mind."</p><p>"Where is my son?" Noah demanded.</p><p>"Fuck you," Stiles said.</p><p>Noah and Chris's eyes moved from where they had been looking down at him when he was a fox to looking at him up where he was tall as a human.</p><p>"Stiles?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Derek," Peter said.</p><p>Derek moved into the living room while Noah and Chris were still in shock and shuffled Stiles away, draping the Henley he had been wearing over him. It covered up most of Stiles' body.</p><p>"He came to me, Noah. Across a fucking state, eating animals, and he's been in his fox mind for a week. He only came back to human him yesterday. He's safe, and that's all you have the right to know."</p><p>"Noah, you won't win. No Alpha in this state would make him go back to Beacon Hills, and asking for their help in taking him away from where he wants to be would just demean you in their eyes. I've already got to stop a few Alphas from coming for Scott's head over this. I would assume you are the one who got the tip to me and has been talking to the other Alphas?"</p><p>"Malia thinks that it all has to do with Theo and Deaton. You've confirmed that Deaton wanted Stiles bitten, but you've said nothing on Theo."</p><p>"He's been hiding behind Scott."</p><p>"He wanted me to kill Scott and take his Alpha Spark, and then he was going to kill me and take it," Stiles said. He looked around the kitchen. He wasn't happy to be back in human form at all. He had been doing good. He wouldn't be able to get away with what he wanted in human form.</p><p>Stile heard Peter relaying the information to his father and Chris.</p><p>"Can I..." Noah trailed off.</p><p>"You can text him; his phone is charged. We have kept it on but untraceable until now. Don't come back until he's ready to talk to you. He might have had a strong reaction to what you did, but he was coming off of being betrayed by all of his friends. Malia was the only one who stood up for him. She was the only one who knew that it was shit. That's why she's here. At least my bad acts were touted as bad acts; Scott's are being covered up by his version of the greater good."</p><p>"I agree on that," Chris said.</p><p>"I'm shocked you believe Stiles and Malia on this," Peter said.</p><p>"Lydia came to me when she found out I was in town. She laid it all out and how shitty she felt after it all was done. That she truly believed Scott when he talked about how Deaton said it was the only way that Stiles was forever damaged by what happened. So I talked to the rest of the Betas as well as they say the same thing. Noah and I have been trying to figure out what to do. I was going to go to Satomi Ito and talk to her about taking over the area. However, you pose an interesting solution."</p><p>"I won't go back to Beacon Hills until Stiles is out of college. I've already talked to my Pack. None of us are fully entrenched in the area. We have a coffee shop, but I can easily sell it and then set up anywhere Stiles wants to go. If he refuses to go to Beacon Hills afterward, well, I won't make him. His life plans have changed a lot at the moment. He's not even grasped what this really means."</p><p>"Lydia told me that his first full moon went fine. He stayed in the cage and meditated."</p><p>"I told Stiles that he would have made a magnificent wolf, and I still agree that he makes a wonderful fox."</p><p>"You would rearrange your whole life for him?" Noah sounded shocked.</p><p>"It's what Pack does," Roberts said.</p><p>"Really?" Noah asked. "Just that simple."</p><p>"Yes," Peter said. </p><p>"Whatever he needs, please contact me. I can have a deputy drive anything over. Clothes or forms."</p><p>"Thank you for not making this harder than it needs to be. I know that he is your son, and you love him, but right now, he needs this," Peter said.</p><p>"He's safe; that's all that I care about. Stiles, I love you. Please, when you are ready, let me show you." </p><p>Stiles said nothing. He didn't move from where he was still in Derek's arms. Derek held him closer, making sure that he knew that he wasn't alone. Stiles ignored the sounds of talking and just let himself float. He knew at some point someone moved him out of the house and into the other, but he didn't care. </p><p>Not until he was lying in Peter's bed with him. Stiles cried, finally feeling safe enough to purge the emotions that he had inside. Peter didn't tell him that he needed to stop or that he was too girly to cry. Peter just held him and shushed him when he was outright sobbing. Letting him know that he wasn't alone. </p><p>Later that evening, Cora, Derek, and Malia crawled into the bed with them, touching somewhere on Stiles to reinforce that he wasn't alone. That was how Stiles fell asleep, wrapped up in the limbs of the Hales. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feeling Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 5-Feeling Safe</h1><p>Stiles hesitated at the doorway to Peter's room. He had been shown to his bedroom, but there wasn't enough Peter for his liking while it smelled like everyone else. He wasn't sure what to do, though. Peter was downstairs with the Pack and had sent Stiles up to take a nap before dinner, telling him that he needed it. Stiles knew that he did, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. He really just wanted to jump into Peter's bed and sleep there for the hour that he was supposed to sleep.</p><p>Reaching out to grasp his shirt, he worried at it. He was dressed after his shower; the feel of the water on his skin had been strange. He had gotten used to being in fox form, which he had been in for over two weeks. He missed the feel of Peter's fingers working through his coat. Stiles wasn't sure what to feel now, but he chose to ask forgiveness than permission and got under the covers on Peter's bed. He pulled them up to his chest and wiggled until he was entrenched in the scent of his Alpha. He found a faint hint of himself on the bed as well. He had heard Wilcox make the comment that Stiles had been in Peter's bed every single night and that the only night he had tried to sleep out of it, he had woken the whole house with the screams from his nightmare. It wasn't that Stiles didn't believe it; it was just that it was strange. Stiles had grown closer with Peter during the Alpha Pack shit, and while Peter had been on the outside of things when the Nogitsune was around, he wasn't worried about Peter coming after him. Peter had helped, if for no other reason than to get Malia's name from Lydia. Yet, he had helped.</p><p>After that, Peter had gone out with Derek, and they had been rescued from Mexico. Peter had been the reason why Kate was found and taken care of after she had approached him, thinking that he would want the Alpha power from Scott. However, Peter was all about family, and that meant not working with the woman he had once tried to kill for what she had done to his family, what she had done to Derek. She had not left the Mexican temple that she had followed her to when she took Scott. Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Kira had stayed behind to burn her body so that she wasn't going to come back again. She had been burned to ash and bone, and then it was spread about the desert on their way home.</p><p>Stile would never regret what he had done that day. Kate had been a horror that was unleashed on the world. She would not have stopped until every single Werewolf and then probably every other supernatural being on the planet was killed. It would have actually brought about the whole world knowing about the supernatural, and then everything would have gone to shit. Gerard Argent was the same way. There was no way that he should have been allowed to live. Fucking Scott for not making sure that he was dead. But Scott didn't kill, even when it would have meant that more deaths were going to happen. He didn't like to get his hands bloody unless it affected him, like with Peter. Scott would have killed Peter for the chance to become human again, even if all it would have done was make him an Alpha. Scott would have been worse taking Peter's spark like that. Stiles still wasn't all that sure about how Scott became an Alpha anyway. If it was just not killing that made him an Alpha, there would be more True Alphas out there.</p><p>"That's not sleeping," Derek said from the doorway.</p><p>"I can't shut my brain off," Stiles said. He tensed up, expecting Derek to tell him to get the hell out of there. Instead, the bed dipped, and Derek wrapped himself around Stiles, keeping the blankets where they were. Stiles sighed as his body started to give in to the tiredness. Even just having Derek like he was calmed him down.</p><p>"Sleep, Stiles," Derek said, and like a command on a computer, Stiles was asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Stiles stretched as he woke up but stopped when the bed felt weird. He huffed and tried to move again, stopping at the feel of blankets over his head. He didn't sleep like that normally. He felt his shirt tangled around him weird and got out of it, sliding down the bed more. When he was free, he realized something else as well, he should have fallen off of the bed. Peter's bed was big, but it wasn't that big. He couldn't see; even his eyes weren't good enough for the darkness that was around. He kept on wiggling until he got all the way to the end of the bed, slipping off and landing with a thump. He looked to see that he had fur again.</p><p>"Ah, there you are," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles looked to where the man was. He was in the doorway with a mug of something in his hand. His eyes moved to the bed, and Stiles jumped up on it to look. Derek was asleep on the bed, sprawled out, but there was a spot made for Stiles in the dip of the blanket. He wasn't sure if Derek was still that deeply asleep, but he felt like waking him up, so he waited until Derek was done inhaling, and he jumped, landing on Derek's stomach and puffing out the last of the air in his lungs. Stiles laughed as Derek shot up but didn't throw Stiles off. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. When Derek's scent calmed down from shock, he let go of Stiles.</p><p>Peter laughed, drawing Derek's face to him. "Dinner is ready, you two."</p><p>Stiles started to scratch at the blankets to free up the clothes he had been wearing, but Derek sighed and picked him up. He carried Stiles out of the room. Stiles wasn't sure what was going on. Did Derek have other clothes for him? The pajamas were soft and wonderful. He wanted them again.</p><p>Yet, Derek didn't take him anywhere but the dining room area, dropping him onto the chair that he had been using to eat all week. He had flashes of memory of that and was content to stay like he was if no one else cared. Peter loaded up his plate again, and everyone else talked around him, not asking him anything that he couldn't shake his head no or nod yes to.</p><p>The meal went by quickly, with everyone talking. It was interesting to listen to everyone as they talked about their day working. Malia was talking to Peter about what was needed to get her transferred here as well. Her father wasn't dealing with her being a Werecoyote well at all and would probably rush at the chance to get her out of there before college. Derek talked to a few of the other people around them. Stiles snuggled in closer to Peter when the meal was nearly done. He was enjoying this a great deal, just being around these people and getting to know them. He wondered if they liked him better as a fox or as a person or if they really didn't care which one he was.</p><p>People drifted away as the meal finished up. Until it was just the four Hales and Stiles. He hadn't even noticed.</p><p>"Stiles, I know that you like this form, but school is a must. We have a local private school that does online classes for those in the Packs who have children who have trouble with puberty and the like. I can get you in there with no issue for the last half of your senior year. It would require that you actually change into his human form for a few hours each day. I'm sure once I get your transcripts, we can figure something out. Is that something you want?" Peter asked.</p><p>Stiles looked to the side at Derek, who was just looking at Stiles. Next, he looked at Cora and then Malia. They all had poker faces on that told Stiles nothing of what they thought about it all. Stiles liked the idea of it, but he wasn't sure about going to school at all, not in person, so if he could do online schooling, then he would be very, very happy about that. Stiles nodded his head.</p><p>"Good. I'll get to work on that. I've had a few talks with the school, but since I've had no kids who were of school age other than Cora, who graduated early, I had no need to keep all of that up."</p><p>Stiles knew that Cora had graduated early and was taking a gap year of sorts before college in the fall with the people she would have been going with. He wasn't sure what was going on with all of that, but he didn't want to push her into going somewhere that she didn't want to go. He didn't want Peter to uproot his Pack for him. He whined a little, but he didn't want to be in his skin. He hated being in his skin.</p><p>Peter scooted his chair back and patted his lap. Stiles rushed across the gap and settled into Peter's lap.</p><p>"The Pack doesn't like this city all that much. We are a Pack of outcasts, mostly. We don't care where we live, and Cora has gotten offers from a lot of schools. If you want to see where she's been accepted, we can do that, or if you have a place you want to go, I am sure that Cora will get in."</p><p>Stiles thought about what he actually wanted in his life, and the path that he had seen before him wasn't there anymore. He didn't think that it was.</p><p>"He was aiming for GWU and the pre-FBI program," Derek said.</p><p>"Oh, they did send me an offer. It's not expired as it's one of the longest," Cora said. She jumped out of her chair and took off running.</p><p>Stiles listened to her, heading up the stairs and ducking into her room.</p><p>"She mostly applied at schools on this coast," Derek said.</p><p>Stiles still wasn't sure about all of this. He didn't want to upset the Pack just for his school. He didn't want them to hate him for it.</p><p>"Peter," Derek said.</p><p>"I know. Fucking hell. I knew that he had self-esteem issues, but this last year seems to have made them all worse. Okay. Stiles. No one will be upset with you. We were already gearing up to leave in case Cora changed her mind on what school. I've talked with the rest of the Pack, and no one has a single issue with going anywhere in the country as long as it's not Minnesota. No one wants to be snow Werewolves."</p><p>Stiles snorted. He pressed the side of his head against Peter's chest to where he could hear the heartbeat without listening to anything else around him.</p><p>"He's gone," Derek said.</p><p>Stiles turned off everything that wasn't hearing Peter's heartbeat. He stayed like that until his emotions were under control again. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he came back to himself. He was sitting in the living room, body draped across Peter and Malia's laps. They were pressed close with Derek at the other end. Cora was on the floor at Derek's feet. There was a movie on the TV, but Stiles didn't pay attention close enough to know what it was. Stiles rubbed his head into Peter's abs and waited to see what he did.</p><p>Fingers tangled into his hair, and Stiles grinned before shamelessly taking advantage of that. Peter laughed and started to scratch.</p><p>"Margo, what do you think of DC?" Peter asked.</p><p>Stiles perked his ears up at that. He wasn't sure why Peter was asking, but he was intrigued.</p><p>"Ugh, we all know that Margo would love it. Any history buff would," Roberts said.</p><p>Stiles laughed at that. Roberts loved history himself. He would love visiting DC, but Stiles wasn't sure that he would love living there. He would be settling in at a very low point on the totem pole in the area after years in California.</p><p>"We all know why you are asking Peter. You've been talking about this for an hour. Give it up."</p><p>"Ah, but our little fox is awake again. He needs to hear this from you guys without him thinking that I'm just telling him what he wants to hear."</p><p>"Living in DC would be great. I know that you have the friend who works at Quantico-"</p><p>Stiles jumped up, twisting around to put his paws on Peter's chest, glaring at him.</p><p>Peter's eyes were wide as he stared at Stiles. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"She said Quantico. You know the location of the FBI Academy," Cora said.</p><p>"Ah, true she did. Yes, I have a friend who works out of the FBI campus at Quantico."</p><p>Stiles raised an eyebrow, well whatever passed for an eyebrow on a fox.</p><p>"More? I don't know what else I could tell you without knowing what you want to know, sweetheart."</p><p>Stiles huffed and thought about changing. He had done it from human to fox times when he couldn't really remember, but his one time in reverse had been a spur of the moment and because he wanted to talk. Stiles had no clue how to tap into that. He touched that part of himself that he thought was more human than animal, and the change came over him easily. He settled across Peter's lap, and it didn't cross his mind that he was naked until he felt a blanket being tossed over his head. He blushed and pulled it tight and across his front. Peter's eyes never left his face.</p><p>"This person is an FBI agent?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yes. He's been an agent from the first moment he could be. Born wolf at that. He has another bitten wolf on his team who was made part of his Pack after an Alpha bit him to save his life on a case."</p><p>"What team?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"That I'm not telling you. You can find that out for yourself. There is also a Werecoyote as an instructor at the Academy. She does well at helping those who might need it get through. Also helping you make sure that no one figures out that you are not a normal human. I think it would be good for you to go to GWU as well."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Peter went there," Derek said.</p><p>"Really?" Stiles looked at Derek to make sure that he wasn't joking and found that he wasn't.</p><p>"Yes. There is a lovely Pack there made of a few professors and the students who come in and out. The Pack only takes on members who will stay, but they allow other people to do Pack things with them since they are so far from their Pack. It didn't matter to Cora since she was going to stay here as it was just as good as anywhere else."</p><p>"If you want to go to GWU, let's all just fucking go," someone said from across the room. There was assent from nearly every single other voice in the room as well. It wasn't the full Pack.</p><p>Stiles wanted to turn and look at everyone, but he also didn't want to. He really didn't want them to see how vulnerable he felt right then. He swallowed, words sticking in his throat.</p><p>"Really?" Stiles asked when he was finally able to.</p><p>"Sure. Let's get your stuff sent to them after we get you registered."</p><p>"I've already been accepted. I was this past summer. I got a glowing letter of recommendation from Scott's Dad and one of Dad's former deputies who works for the FBI now. I got a good scholarship as well, but it didn't have lodging as part of it. So I guess you'll have to pay for that."</p><p>"I'll get someone to find us a place to live. We can all live in a huge house and then spread out as we want and find places. Here we are spread around. I have enough money to buy a few houses outright, and then we can sell these or keep them."</p><p>"Sell," a few voices chimed in.</p><p>"We can work on the details," Peter said with a smile. He cupped Stiles' face and pulled him down to scent their cheeks together. Then Peter was moving Stiles to where he was sitting off the side of Peter's lap. The blanket was wrapped around him tightly, and his head was pushed down to lay on Peter's shoulder. Malia grabbed Stiles' legs and draped them over her lap before she covered them up with a different blanket. No one said a thing as all eyes turned back to the TV.</p><p>"Lilo &amp; Stitch?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yes, we all really like it, and Malia said she had never seen it before."</p><p>"But we were talking."</p><p>"And I paused it," Wilcox said.</p><p>"Oh, good. I love this movie," Stiles said.</p><p>There was something great about being around the Pack like this, just existing in the same space as them. He hadn't felt anything like this after he had been turned, sitting in that cell for days. He hadn't felt this accepted, this loved, since his mother had died. Stiles turned his head and buried it in Peter's neck, and his Alpha never said a thing about the tears that started to escape his eyes. No one did.</p>
<hr/><p>Stiles used to like school when he had a friend who was there with him. Before everything had gone to shit, and he was looked at like he was worse than Theo. Stiles knew that Scott was fed lies, but Stiles also knew that Scott could think for himself. There was obviously something else going on there that made Scott not trust Stiles. He had no clue what he had done, though. He wanted to say it had nothing to do with an evil demon wearing his face and using an Oni to kill the girl he loved, but that was when it all started. Deaton had been doing a good job at making sure that Stiles was away from Scott. Stiles would love to know what he had done to Deaton to make him think that Stiles needed to be away from Scott.</p><p>"Stiles," Margie said.</p><p>Stiles turned his head from where he was looking out Peter's bedroom window and looked at the woman again. </p><p>"Sorry. I...was thinking. I think that Scott's hatred of me started when the Nogitsune used a copy of my body to direct the Oni to kill Allison Argent."</p><p>"I see. Are you sure?"</p><p>"No, but that's the first time that I noticed it in the wake of that. I never noticed before, but it could be farther back. He had been working for Deaton for a while at that point. It could have been planted as soon as Scott started to work for him. I don't know. I'm good at ignoring things until they go away. Which I know isn’t a good way of dealing with anything, but I'm getting better at it." </p><p>"As long as you know it's not good, I won't touch it for now. How do you feel about going to school online?"</p><p>"I like it. It's easier. I can stay in fox form until I have to do stuff and then go back as soon as I am ready."</p><p>"Peter tells me you haven't left the house for any reason other than when you had to go to the school to talk to the people there and take care of your paperwork. Why?"</p><p>"I don't trust that Argent or my father haven't told Scott or someone else in the Pack where I am. I don't trust that they aren't waiting out there to take me. And I have left the house. I go out with the Pack when they do runs in the local forest. I just haven't left the house with no one with me."</p><p>"And you think that's normal?"</p><p>"Hell no, it's not normal, but I'm already dealing with nightmares, and I figure that once I kind of get them under control, I will try and work on that. I really hate the panic attacks that happened the last two times that someone tried to get me out of the house by myself. The last one, it took nearly half an hour for someone to calm me down, and even then, I nearly passed out from it. Peter was pissed."</p><p>"You talk about Peter a lot. More than anyone else, even though you are closer to Derek, Malia, and Cora from what I am to understand from the Pack members I've talked to."</p><p>"Peter's been the only reason I haven't just..." Stiles pressed his lips together. </p><p>"Just allowed someone to kill you? Passive suicide ideation is a thing, Stiles. You don't actively want to die but not stopping someone from killing you is something you would do. Not fighting to survive. It doesn't make you weak; it means you need help. Everyone needs help now and then but given everything that you have talked bout happening since your mother died, I'm not shocked that you haven't gone for actual suicide yet."</p><p>"I couldn't do that to Dad," Stiles said.</p><p>"Not for yourself?"</p><p>"No. I...the pain would go away. I've been living with pain inside for a long time. I thought that Scott got it, but the last six months have proven that I was just projecting. I don't have an issue with it except that I don't want to leave my father alone. He nearly didn't make it through Mom's death and this...losing me like that just might kill him, and I couldn't live with that."</p><p>"But you would be dead. You wouldn't be living with it."</p><p>"And?" Stiles asked. He started to pick at the skin around his thumb. It wasn't rough or calloused like it used to be. There was no split skin from washing his hands too much or just not putting lotion on them. They were perfect hands. Perfect and kind of awesome. He'd held a baby with them the other day and hadn't dropped it. He had been a little afraid of that. No one had ever let him hold a baby before. The baby had been just hours old after one of the slightly more distant Pack members had given birth. Stiles had gone with Peter and a few other Pack members to the hospital to see the new family. </p><p>The family had been a little isolated given that Stiles was around and the fact Scott could come after them. Stiles had agreed that the Pack house was no place for a pregnant woman if Scott decided to attack. Still, being able to hold a new life like that had been something of a shock to Stiles. He had been fucking happy that they trusted him, and he had fallen a little in love with the little girl. The first kid born in Peter's Pack. Stiles had a feeling that she would be spoiled rotten. Stiles had already offered to babysit when they needed it. The family was also already looking into places to go and live in DC with the rest of the Pack. </p><p>Stiles was still feeling weird about that whole thing, even though it had only been a month. Cora was already accepted to GWU. Her grades were good but nowhere near as perfect as Stiles, so Stiles wasn't sure, and he wasn't going to ask if money had greased that. Cora would still have been in the top five percent of the class at Beacon Hills, so she could have got in just based on that. Stiles had no clue as he had been accepted for early admission since he had known exactly where he wanted to go before everything had gone to hell for him. Stiles wasn't sure if he would have been happy anywhere else, really. GWU had the program that he wanted. He had the needed requirements for that. </p><p>"Stiles," Margie said.</p><p>"I promised mom. On her last day alive, she was lucid for a moment. She knew who I was and didn't call me a changeling or a demon sent to kill her. I wasn't just something that meant to harm her. I was her son, someone she loved, and she begged me to take care of my father. She made me promise her that I would protect him. I tried. I tried to stop him from drinking, but he just went out and bought more when I dumped it. He never got upset as he thought he had drunk it or imagined going and getting more. He had a good system that I was never able to figure out. I was too small to go everywhere, but he went to four different cities picking up stuff. Always for some kind of event that the deputies were putting on. He never hit me. He yelled at me, and he hated me for a little while, but he never hit me. I guess that was the line he wouldn't cross that his father had done."</p><p>"You were a victim of abuse."</p><p>"Two years ago, I would scream that you didn't understand that you just hate my father but after the last year. Seeing how Derek reacts to things after Kate's treatment of him, I agree. It wasn't physical or sexual, but yeah, I was abused by my father. He got better but never...I was still neglected. I love him, and I hate him, and I would never want him to have to suffer through losing me like that."</p><p>"What about now?" Margie asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"He's lost you. He knows that you will never come back to him and be the same."</p><p>"But I'm alive. He knows that I am alive, and I'm living my life. He's not lost me. I've...wrote a letter." Stiles closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He had rewritten it several times, thankfully on a laptop. He was going to print it out and have Peter mail it to his father. He nearly had it fully ready. Stiles wasn't opposed to talking to his father again, but letters and maybe emails would be best. He still wasn't sure about the emails. "I'll be mailing as soon as I know it's ready. Peter's read it over and offered a few suggestions."</p><p>"Do you want me to read it?" Margie asked.</p><p>Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He pulled his phone out and unlocked it before opening up the letter. It was on his Google account, so he could open it up on his phone to edit, thankfully. He handed the phone over to Margie. The silence of the room was strange to Stiles. Margie never allowed him to be this silent for this long. It felt a little bit wrong. </p><p>"I think the letter is a good place to start. I see the things that Peter had brought up versus what you have. I can see his ways of thinking reflected, but it's your words. Do you want suggestions?"</p><p>"Yeah, but just...make a note at the bottom. Don't say them out loud. If you do, you'll lose me for the last fifteen minutes of this as I'll want to just work on it."</p><p>"Well, that's understandable. You are doing better than you were a month ago, Stiles. You've just four months left of high school, and you are then branching into territory you don't know. DC is pretty big."</p><p>"Yeah, it is. Peter wants to move as soon as we can in June. The coffee shop is already on the market. There are a few interested people. It's making more than it spends and it's got a good reputation. Another Pack has made an offer to Peter as well. They love the idea of it, and there will be a lot of staffing changes as it's a lot of Pack that works there and a few humans who are in the know and a few who aren't. I am looking forward to starting new. It'll be like a fresh start."</p><p>"I think it will be good for you. I have a friend in the DC area that moved from here to there a few years back to work for the FBI as a psychologist. He's agreed to take on you after you move."</p><p>"Is that allowed?"</p><p>"He runs a very small private practice; most of them are agents or officers who are more than human." </p><p>"Oh, is he?"</p><p>"No, he's not. He's fully human but born to a Pack. He was actually part of Satomi Ito's Pack until he moved to DC. I plan on having a few sessions between the three of us to make sure that he fits what you need. The FBI will work with him once you become an agent for them as well. He will be your doctor on record. You'll talk to him after cases that go wrong or things like that."</p><p>"I was worried about finding someone else when I got there. Peter told me not to worry about it, but that's what I do. I worry about everything."</p><p>"Yes, you do, but it's okay. You are learning to cope and to stop worrying about things that you cannot change."</p><p>"I think you are the only person to ever tell me that." Stiles reached out for his phone when Margie was done typing on it.</p><p>Margie relaxed into her chair, staring at Stiles.</p><p>Stiles had gotten used to that with her. She had done it a few times as she tried to figure out the best way to say something to him that he wasn't going to like. After he had run out on her twice, she had learned that there were good ways and bad ways. He would leave and not come back if she pissed him off enough. It wasn't healthy, but Stiles didn't like being treated like a child, and he had made sure that no one would do it. He had boundaries, and he was going to stick by them. </p><p>Peter was the only person who had never treated him like a child. Even when he curled into Peter when he was crying and scared from nightmares, Peter just made him feel safe, not like a child. </p><p>"What’s that look?" Margie asked.</p><p>"I was thinking about Peter, never making me feel like a child. He cares for me, and I know it; despite how I was turned, he never makes me feel like I am less since I didn't want to be a Werefox."</p><p>"You are not at fault for that, and Peter knows well what it's like to bite someone, but at least his intent wasn't malicious."</p><p>"No, it wasn't. It wasn't malicious, but Scott's was, and he still blames me."</p><p>"Blames you?"</p><p>"Chris Argent was through again last week to check on me. He feels bad as he never thought that Scott would do something like that. Scott was turned against his will, so doing that to someone else is like...wrong as hell. Anyway, Chris brought news of the conclave of Alphas that convened to discuss what to do with Scott. He's a True Alpha, so a few have the thought that since it wasn't taken away from him, then it's not their right to take it away. That magic must have agreed with what he did to me because he's still an Alpha. Others say that magic doesn't even take the Alpha spark from those like Deucalion after he killed his entire Pack. He blames me for everything, from the night where we went out in the Preserve, and he was bitten. I guess the court threw all of that out since Scott went willingly, and when it was brought up how he had the chance to go with the Sheriff and me, he stayed hidden. He blamed me for needing to be able to control me after I had gone on two killing sprees."</p><p>"Two? You went on none. What happened in your body as the Nogitsune isn't your fault, no more than the Kanima killing is Jackson's. He forgave and tried to protect Jackson after you all found out."</p><p>"Yes, well, the Kanima looked like a monster. I didn't look like a monster when the Nogitsune was in me. And to Scott, a killing spree is any killing." </p><p>"Well, that's on him. The conclave will determine what needs to happen. It's been rare that such a thing is done, and they serve justice when they do. One should have been called for Deucalion, but I can understand that no one was listening to Peter about that."</p><p>"No, they were not." Stiles sighed and looked at the time.</p><p>"We are done for the day. You are emotionally too worked up. I'm sure that Peter is outside and waiting for you."</p><p>"Thanks. I'll see you Friday."</p><p>"Yes, you will, Stiles." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 6-The Future</h1><p>Stiles laughed as he heard Malia running for him. He turned around and caught her as she jumped at him. He rubbed his cheek against her, scenting her because she didn't smell enough like Pack. There was another scent on her that he didn't know at all. She had been home for hours; there should be no strange scents left on her. Yet this one was there, and it was strong.</p><p>"Did you bring home a boyfriend?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yes, and no."</p><p>"Well, that's helpful."</p><p>Malia laughed and pulled Stiles into a bear hug. She had been out of contact with them for three months, so Stiles wasn't shocked that she had done things that no one knew about. Peter would be very interested in talking to this boyfriend.</p><p>"He's going to submit to Dad. He wants to come home, though he thought that home was California. I guess I haven't talked about us being in DC enough that he realized that the Pack was still here."</p><p>"Ah, a poor French guy."</p><p>"He's not French. Eww, I would never date a French guy."</p><p>"You've been in France. Who the hell else could you fall in love with?"</p><p>"Well, I found this little café in the best area in a city I was going to, and then I just stayed. I learned how to flirt from a few friends I made, and then I started to flirt with this Werewolf barista. He was sweet. Blushed so pretty. Anyway, one night after we had sex, I told him that I was from this town called Beacon Hills, and you know what he told me?"</p><p>"No, what?" Stiles wondered if it was just that he had even heard of it. Beacon Hills wasn't the county's biggest city, but that still meant shit when it came to people from other countries.</p><p>"That he was from Beacon Hills as well."</p><p>"Isaac?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yes. Come on." Malia grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him along into the house.</p><p>Peter was in the kitchen with Isaac and Cora.</p><p>"Scarf boy is back!" Stiles said.</p><p>Isaac turned around, a scarf around his neck. He was blushing a little bit but came over and gave Stiles a hug. He stiffened as he scented him.</p><p>"The pain is still there," Isaac said.</p><p>"Yeah, you get used to it. Peter says it's because of how I was turned, how I knew it was coming and that it wasn't what I wanted. I'm sorry you have to smell it."</p><p>"No, it's fine, Stiles. You can't control that. Malia talked about her best friend a lot and how he was turned. She never said a name, which I get as well. Stiles is pretty one of a kind. I was shocked as hell when I found out that Scott had bitten you against your will. A lot changed in the year after I left, huh?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Yes. Are you really staying?"</p><p>"Malia was ready to come home, and I think I am as well. Well, close enough to home. Derek and Cora are here, the only ones I consider Pack since Scott went off the deep end. You are here, and I can make a family here. Malia said that Chris visits. I asked him not to tell me about anything back home, and I regret that now. I would have come back and made sure that what happened never happened again."</p><p>"He's dealt with. Scott's no longer an Alpha, and he's part of a Pack that makes sure that he has learned the error of his ways. It's over and done with."</p><p>"Malia also said you wouldn't want to talk about it. That's fine. Mainly I wanted to make sure that you were fine with me joining the Pack."</p><p>"The more, the merrier, really. We need fresh meat," Stiles said.</p><p>"So you are in your final year of college, and then you will be doing what?"</p><p>"Dumfries has a spot being held for me after I graduate from the local police academy. I need two years of full-time work experience, and while I tried to get Peter to let me just work at the bakery, he refuses to hire me. Wilcox and Roberts are working there, two old-timers who need someone like me to show them up."</p><p>Isaac laughed, and Stiles grinned at him before hugging him again. Isaac made a weird noise, but Stiles ignored it. Stiles didn't hug many people, but Pack, Pack, was very, very different.</p><p>"What's for dinner?" Stiles asked as he headed over to where Peter was cooking at the stove. It smelled fantastic. Stiles leaned over his shoulder and saw that it was pasta carbonara. Most of the Pack was either working or something else, letting the Hales and Stiles have their time with Malia before the rest of them invaded. Stiles was all for that. Malia was using up money that her adopted father threw at her to just travel around the world before she settled down into a family. Now it seemed that she was done with that and was settling down with Isaac of all people. It was fucking crazy.</p><p>"Your favorite. Now go shower. You smell like college students," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles leaned in and kissed Peter's cheek before he slipped through the back hallway toward the stairs that were back there. Stiles went right to the third floor and slipped into his and Peter's bedroom. The bed was unmade, which meant that Peter had lazed about in it. Stiles smiled at that. He shook his head before slipping into the bathroom. He had an early morning meeting at the school with one of his professors about an issue with a TA and another student. Stiles had left before dawn to make sure that he wasn't late. The drive to GWU from Dumfries took under an hour most days, but Stiles was stuck in traffic if there was any gridlock. He had stopped and grabbed food to eat while he waited at the little diner just off of campus. He liked to eat there, but Peter rarely let him leave the house without food unless he was heading in early for something.</p><p>The shower felt good, and by the time that Stiles had opened the bathroom door, the smell of dinner assaulted his nose. Hands grabbed Stiles and pulled him to the side. Stiles laughed and wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him tightly.</p><p>"Are you fully okay with Isaac?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yes. He's...not been around Scott in years. It's fine. He seems to have taken Malia's side in all of this. You know that she was brutally honest with him about everything. That's just the way that she is. Did he say something?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"No, he's better. Nothing like he was in the aftermath of everything in Beacon Hills. I'm not worried about him, though. I'm worried about you." Peter brushed his lips across Stiles' and tightened the arms he had wrapped around Stiles' waist.</p><p>"I'm fine. I really am."</p><p>"You smelled a little off in the kitchen."</p><p>"Just the past, that's all. I promise." Stiles reached up and cupped the sides of Peter's face to draw him into a kiss.</p><p>The relationship was still rather new, even though Stiles had pretty much been in Peter's bed since they had left Beacon Hills. Stiles had wanted to be in a good place for himself before he did anything like get a boyfriend.</p><p>Then, of course, Stiles had gone on a date. It hadn't gone horribly, but it could have gone better. Stiles had come back to the house and found that the Pack that was home were watching TV. Stiles had dropped into his usual spot, curled into Peter, and just watched. Peter had said nothing, but he had wrapped his arm around Stiles as soon as he was settled. Stiles had opened his mouth to ask a question about what they were watching, and instead, he told Peter that Peter should just take him out on his next date as at least he knew that the wolf wouldn't say a stupid thing or treat him like a piece of ass. He was happy with life the way that it was, but he wanted something more.</p><p>That more had been Peter. Who had indeed asked him out two days later and took him on a date that had spoiled Stiles for ever going on a date with anyone else. Peter had said he was fine with that. They had been together just over two years now, and Stiles still felt like it was all new to him. Peter was more than happy, moving along at Stiles' snail pace. Which was a good thing as it meant that Stiles could move as slow as he liked.</p><p>Stiles had been worried about his libido the first time Peter had pinned him to the bed, and they made out, but Peter had just calmed him down, and Stiles had called Margie. Rupert had been good at helping Stiles, but there were still things that Stiles liked talking with Margie about first.</p><p>"You smell good," Peter said as his nose trailed up and down Stiles' neck.</p><p>"I smell like you. I noticed that you've pulled my stuff out of the bathroom."</p><p>"I like you smelling like me."</p><p>Stiles laughed and trailed his hands down Peter's chest before hooking fingers into the belt loops on his jeans. "I'd marry you tomorrow, you know."</p><p>"I know, sweetheart," Peter said. He tipped his head down to where his nose and mouth were pressed to the crook of Stiles' neck.</p><p>Stiles laughed at the way that Peter went limp against him. He knew that Peter hated Stiles' one long day at college this year. He was there from seven in the morning, which meant he left before six, and he didn't get home until after six.</p><p>"Dinner ready?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yes, well, at least close enough. Derek said he would yell when the bread was out of the oven. We should head down, though. I got good wine for us since it's a celebration of Malia coming home."</p><p>"Good. I like that wine." Stiles felt and heard Peter laughing into his neck before he pushed up and away. Stiles' love of wine was wholly born out of his ability to troll Peter. He did end up liking the sweeter wines, but he had been trolling him on Peter's love of wine before that. Like the rest of the Werewolves in the house, Stiles couldn't get drunk, so he was just drinking it for the flavor.</p><p>Dinner was a lot of talking, and Stiles didn't have to keep up the conversation through all of it. He talked when he felt like it. It was really good. Stiles was more settled with Malia back home, but Isaac's addition was something that Stiles just loved. While everyone else was picking a movie to watch, Stiles headed up to get changed into sleep clothes. He was worn out, and no matter what the movie was, he was going to end up asleep before the end of it. Stiles laughed as he heard the conversation down there go from just a little mocking to downright painful in the insults thrown.</p><p>"Stiles?" Isaac asked.</p><p>Stiles turned around as he pulled the shirt on. It was one of Peter's long-sleeved shirts that he wore. It wasn't a Henley, just a standard shirt.</p><p>"What do you need?" Stiles asked. He heard Peter's part in the conversation stop, and he knew that Peter was focusing on Stiles and Isaac.</p><p>"I never blamed you, ever."</p><p>"I know that." Stiles had no clue what Isaac was talking about.</p><p>"For Allison. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control yourself any more than Jackson could. Especially after you two were in two different bodies. I just...couldn't stay in Beacon Hills without Allison, Erica, and Boyd."</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"Well, it seems like Scott blames you for that. From what I have been able to piece together from Malia and Peter, Scott blames you, and that's why he tried to control you. I just wanted you to know that it's not what the rest of us think. No one who matters blames you."</p><p>Stiles nodded his head. He knew that it was only Scott and most of his Pack that had been the ones to blame him. Most of that Pack wasn't even around then. None of them blamed Mason for anything that he did while under the Dread Doctors' thrall. It was stupid as hell to blame Stiles.</p><p>"Can..." Isaac gave Stiles a smile as he trailed off.</p><p>"Yeah, dude, bring it in." Stiles opened his arms, and Isaac hugged him tight, a little tighter than Stiles was used to. Even though he was a Werefox, the rest of the Pack was still more gentle with him after what had happened to him under Scott's hands. Stiles was okay with that. He knew it wasn't that they thought he was weak; they were trying to be understanding. Derek and Cora were still just as physical with him as everyone else. So there could be a thing that the Pack thought that only the Hales could be that with him. Which Stiles kind of liked. He loved the rest of the Pack, but they were just a little more distant than the Hales were with him. He wouldn't mind Isaac being like that with him.</p><p>Isaac didn't even try, and hide that he was scenting Stiles. Stiles did it back. He had adapted well to be a Werefox, but it had taken a while. He wasn't nearly at the risk of becoming a Kanima or anything; he just would have rather stayed human.</p><p>"What happened to Scott?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Malia hates to talk about him, so I am not shocked that she kind of brushed her hands of it all. Peter would rather never think of him again. I would rather just never think of him again, but I need to know where he is. He's being kept under a close eye to make sure that he doesn't come after me."</p><p>"Why would he?" Isaac asked.</p><p>Stiles waved toward the small loveseat in the room and then took a seat in his favorite chair.</p><p>"He blames me for what happened. I should have kept my mouth shut and never told anyone what happened. Even though Lydia eventually went to my father to tell him everything before the conclave even got to Beacon Hills to start the ruling on Scott. He's trapped in that Pack forever. Nothing he does other than choosing his clothes and food is something that he's allowed to make the decision on. Everything is controlled by the Pack, now just the Alpha like Scott would have tried to do to me but the older members of the Pack. What he tried to do to me was done to him. The Conclave petitioned magic and that is what magic chose. I don't quite remember what happened to everyone else. I really didn't care about them so I never tried to remember. Peter knows so if you want to know, as him."</p><p>"I was shocked that Lydia had been part of it, given the whole thing with her becoming a Banshee and Peter biting her."</p><p>"I would assume that she blamed me a little bit for Aiden's death. There was a lot of death. I had no control over it. The Oni killed Allison because she figured out how to kill them. Silver, funny, huh? We finally found something that silver does kill. Anyway, that was something that was just another thing to add to blaming me. I never had a part in it, not really, but she didn't care. So I just kind of ignore that she exists. She should have been there beside Malia, fighting to make sure it never happened. She could have stopped with a scream. She was pretty good at that point about that. I fought like hell to get her out of Eichen, and she repaid me with betrayal. I can't ever forgive Scott or her. I don't want to."</p><p>"I wouldn't either."</p><p>"Anyway, Scott's in a Pack back near Beacon Hills. His Alpha spark was taken from him in ritual, much like the one used to pass it onto an heir before the Alpha's death. So he was pissed that it was taken from him; the thing was that the spark was old. True Alpha sparks are not old. It wasn't the Hale spark, thankfully but it was so damaged by whatever spell was done to pull it from the Alpha who had it that the conclave was pretty sure they could never figure out who it belonged to. There were no Alphas who just randomly lost their spark around that time. They think that Deaton had the spark in reserve for something. He kept it, and everything was set in motion when Deaton didn't warn the Hale Pack who Kate Argent really was when she was in town. There was footage found of the two of them talking from a bank camera that was part of another case that finally went to prosecution after nearly a decade. He knew she was there; he knew that the Argents had a thing to take out the Hales. He knew all of it. Though Scott still holds that the Hales must have done something to be targeted. Because you know the murder of humans and children in a fire is justified if it takes out the animals inside. He still hates Werewolves for how Peter bit him. Yes, Peter was horrible then, but he was crazy."</p><p>"That's what Derek told me about it all when Peter came back. That the Peter from before death was different than the Peter after he came back. Peter never made a bad move, and how he was when Cora was sick. He was worried, sick. That's not the actions of a horrible man. He loved his family."</p><p>"You don't go on murder sprees for a family unless you love them."</p><p>"Are things with your father good? Malia hinted there were a few bumps. Nothing we couldn't get over. I've already been tapped for a unit within the FBI that's a black book unit. They deal with the supernatural. Rafe McCall started it up even though he's not actually part of it. He started it and washed his hands as it wasn't the kind of thing that he wanted to deal with on the regular. The FBI has always had those who knew about the supernatural, but they dealt with things as they could."</p><p>"Sounds like it's right up your alley."</p><p>"It really is. We should head down before Peter decides that we have spent too long up here."</p><p>Isaac nodded and stood up before heading out. Stiles followed along behind him. Peter was on the couch and waiting for Stiles before he settled down fully. Stiles was already yawning when he settled into Peter's side. He wasn't going to last long at all.</p>
<hr/><p>The rush of air around Stiles had him putting on a burst of speed. He would never be able to outrun Peter for long, but he loved playing chase with him on full moon nights. Peter's body was built for long-running, with the Alpha spark helping him along. Stiles' was good for running away but also hiding.</p><p>Stiles could never hide from Peter. The scent of him was too strong and too into Peter's senses for him to be able to hide for long at all. Which, Stiles didn't want to hide long at all.</p><p>Something felt different about this full moon, and Stiles wasn't sure what it was. The Pack was all out in the wilderness running around like crazy. The woods called to Stiles, and he wasn't going to ignore it. He followed the path that he felt the pull. This was the Pack's first full moon after their relocation from the DC area to Beacon Hills. It had been rough for the Pack, but again most of them had no cares where they were.</p><p>The unit that Stiles was pulled into after graduation from the academy had settled into Beacon Hills to help keep an eye on the Nemeton. Stiles had nearly not joined the unit because of that, but Peter had pushed him to do what he wanted. The Pack would as always follow.</p><p>The thing was that the Pack settled here better than they had in DC. They were happier in Beacon Hills than they had been in San Francisco as well. Parrish was pulled into the Pack as he had been on the outside of it all since the Dread Doctors, and while Lydia was also in the Pack, she was on the very edges. She and Parrish were something, but neither of them said what. Stiles didn't think that he could ever forgive her for just standing to the side and letting what was to happen, happen. He would never forgive her for anything that had happened to him in that cage. The second she started to think that it was wrong, she should have gone to his father. It wasn't a given that his father would have done a thing, but then Parrish would have.</p><p>Parrish was still pissed off at Lydia for the issues; it was why they weren't more than just kind of dating, as Parrish put it. Stiles didn't think they would last long, and then Lydia would probably move away and find a different Pack if she found one at all.</p><p>Stiles put on a burst of speed as the pull got stronger. He ran full tilt until he couldn't anymore, slowing down to a good pace. The area was a place he had never been in before. The trees were old and close together; it was the more wild part of the Preserve. He wondered what was drawing him there. He nearly fell down a small hill that was the start of a ravine of sorts, it wasn't deep, but it was enough that Stiles would have felt it.</p><p>The pull was still there, so Stiles followed along. He could feel Peter, but Peter was having fun tracking Stiles, so he wasn't going his full speed. Stiles could feel him in the Pack bonds. He could feel everyone. No one was dampening what they were feeling, and even the few that were actively hunting a few animals were letting loose.</p><p>The Pack bonds were thrumming with happiness, and it was contagious.</p><p>The Preserve was quiet, except for them.</p><p>Stiles hesitated at the boundary line. He could feel it. He could feel the utter magic of it; it was old magic, deep magic. Stiles had felt it in a few spots where he had been with Peter as they visited old Packs in Virginia and a few in North Carolina. Places where the Pack made their protections, where it was magic that was filled by the land around. The Packs protected the land, and the land protected the Packs.</p><p>Peter was gaining on Stile, so he rushed across the line and found himself in a large clearing after a few minutes of running. He stopped and turned just as Peter came into the clearing with him. Peter had been closer than he thought it seemed. Peter, in his wolf form, was massive. He looked nothing like he used to, the misshapen beast that had hunted down Scott and tried to kill him since he refused to be Pack. Stiles stood his ground as he watched Peter decide what he was going to do.</p><p>Stiles laid down, putting his head on his front legs. Peter stalked closer, leaning down to nudge at Stiles and lick his face. Stiles rolled onto his back, showing his belly and tipping his head to the side. Peter nosed at Stiles' neck and then picked up his belly, making Stiles bark out laughter before he rolled over and got to his feet. A few seconds later, two other wolves and a coyote came into the clearing. Stiles knew Malia, Derek, and Cora on sight now. It really wasn't that hard. They all had little quirks. Malia's coyote was something that Stiles knew well. Derek's wolf was known, and Cora's looked very much like her, at least in the way that she held her body.</p><p>Peter laid down and pawed at Stiles until he curled close. The moon was high in the sky, and Stiles felt the pull of it, but not for anything other than this now. To be with Pack.</p><p>Derek curled into Stiles' body while Cora and Malia took to Peter's back. They made a hug puppy pile.</p><p>The moon was on their fur, shining bright as Stiles slipped into sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>"What is this place"?" Stiles heard Malia asking as he woke up.</p><p>"It's deep in the Preserve, and it's protected," Derek said.</p><p>"Yes, I know that, but what is it? You all felt shocked when Stiles slipped into here."</p><p>"It's for Hale's only. Talia's husband wasn't able to come into here until they had mated. Stiles should not have been able to get into here. I could feel the pull on him, though. I think that the Nemeton did it," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles stretched and found that he was in his skin, not his fur. He didn't mind. Everyone here had seen him naked before. He had seen them naked before as well.</p><p>A hand wrapped around Stiles' neck from the side, and he sighed before relaxing down. Peter rubbed his hand there a few seconds before letting go. Stiles sat up, looking around. Everyone else was seated in a half-circle around Stiles and Peter.</p><p>"It pulled me in," Stiles said.</p><p>"Yes, I figured on that. Scott did something when he bit you, Stiles. He was bitten by me, so something went on there. We have never fully figured out what was done to make you like you are. Fully shift when you hadn't even done a full beta shift. It takes bitten Hale wolves years to be able to do that. Greg took nearly a decade after he was bitten by Talia to do it."</p><p>"So I'm still doing shit I shouldn't be able to do," Stiles said.</p><p>"Don't look at it like that. This area has known nothing but misery for a long time. I would never have come here."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. He looked at Peter and then at Cora, but Cora was looking at Derek. "What is this place?"</p><p>"After Boyd, this is where I ran. I stayed here for those days," Derek said.</p><p>"I was here most of the time after I killed Laura when I wasn't at the hospital. The nights, I was here. We are safe here, even from Hunters. Even the other Betas can't get through the wards around this. Which is why we were shocked that you could." </p><p>"Well, I just guess that magic knows I am yours," Stiles said. He grinned up at Peter before moving to lay his head in Peter's lap. He tried to ignore the smell coming off of Peter's body. The musky scent from the sweat on his skin and just Peter's scent drove Stiles kind of wild. He tried to not show that he was excited, but the groans from the other three said that he wasn't able to do it. </p><p>Stiles listened as the others headed out, shifting and running on four legs to leave them alone. </p><p>"That's a scent I've not smelled before, not like this," Peter mused. </p><p>"I've not felt this in a long time. Jerking off in the shower, yes but not like this," Stiles said.</p><p>"And what do you want?" Peter asked. His fingers dipped down behind Stiles' neck, holding him there as Stiles thought about his answer. </p><p>"Bedroom," Stiles said. </p><p>"Then let's get into our fur and go home. We can shower and then head to bed for the rest of the day."</p><p>"The rest of the day?" Stiles asked. </p><p>"Yes, sweetheart, the rest of the day. A year ago, I told you that I wasn't going to stop until I was sure that you knew how much I wanted you. That's going to take all day long."</p><p>Stiles nodded his head, and he slipped into his fur as easy as breathing. He still loved being in his fur sometimes more than he wanted to be in his skin. Peter thought that he would always be that way. He still woke up some mornings, having shifted in his sleep. </p><p>Peter didn't even wait for Stiles to stay with him; he just launched himself ahead. </p><p>By the time that Stiles got to the house, everyone else had cleared out. There was no one, but Peter left inside. Stiles made his way up, pushing the main door of the house shut. It had been rebuilt on Hale land, and there were a few other little houses for the couples that didn't want to be in the main house but also didn't want to be in a house in town. The Pack was very much spread out, and it was only a few who stayed in the Pack house all the time, mostly the Hales and a few other single Betas. </p><p>Stiles shifted into his skin as soon as he got into the bedroom. He didn't shut the door since they were alone. He found Peter in the bathroom with the water running at the heat they both liked. Stiles didn't even wait for Peter to turn and look at him. He just stepped into the shower and started to wash himself off. The master bathroom was something out of a hedonist's wet dream. Stiles loved the bathroom, almost better than the bedroom. The bedroom was where Stiles was allowed to go, and no one, not even Peter, could bother him. </p><p>Getting clean was quick, with only little touches that made Stiles just want what was coming even more. Peter dried them both off, keeping Stiles trapped in the bathroom.</p><p>"Do you think that will stop me?" Stiles asked as he wrapped his hand around his mostly hard cock.</p><p>"No, but at least here I can look at you while you do it and not have you doing it in the bedroom where all I can do is hear you, sweetheart."</p><p>Stiles smiled at those words and then rushed out of the room as soon as Peter swung the door open wide enough for him to escape. Peter tackled him to the bed, rolling him as soon as he could so that while Peter was on top, Stiles wasn't on his front under him. They had learned the hard way that Stiles's fox didn't like that. The first and only time it had happened, Stiles had shifted to his fox form and was three miles away before he calmed down enough to understand why he was freaked out. </p><p>Peter rocked their bodies together as he stared down at Stiles. It should have made Stiles feel weird, but it didn't. Stiles just stared back at Peter, loving how Peter looked like he would rather be nowhere else. Stiles grabbed onto Peter and pulled his head down, and slotted their lips together. Peter's pace went from hot and heavy to slow and languid as they kissed. </p><p>There was nothing rushed, even though other than their own hands, neither of them had an orgasm in over five years. Stiles had not meant for Peter to stay celibate over the years, but it had been what Peter wanted, and Stiles wasn't going to tell him that he couldn't do what he wanted. It had helped Stiles settle down into the fact that Peter wanted him.</p><p>If Peter was after sex, he wouldn't wait that long just for Stiles. He would have stepped back and done what he wanted. No, Peter showed that he was willing to wait until Stiles was ready for everything. </p><p>Climax came what felt like years and also just minutes from when they started. The smell of their combined release filled Stiles' nose, and he wanted that. He wanted that always wrapped around them. He knew that they had more things to do. There was full-on sex as well as a list of things that Stiles wanted to try. </p><p>Peter moved long before Stiles wanted him to; he kissed Stiles then broke it before heading lower down, cleaning up Stiles with his mouth before taking Stiles' cock into his mouth to finish up the cleaning.</p><p>"Fuck, Peter. You are going to kill me."</p><p>"I should be the one saying that with how much younger you are than me. Didn't you call the age you are now sex machines when you were talking to Gladys down the street three days ago?" Peter asked. He took one of Stiles' balls into his mouth and laved at it with his tongue before letting it fall out again. </p><p>Stiles spread his legs apart and tried to resist grabbing Peter's hair and either shoving him down further or pulling him up to kiss him. His body didn't know what it wanted, and his brain wasn't much better. Peter chose for him, grabbing his hands and pinning them into the bed just at his head. </p><p>"You are mine now."</p><p>"Been yours for years," Stiles panted before Peter started to rock their cocks together again. He groaned and tried to push up, but he couldn't move the way Peter was holding him down. He loved it. He loved that he trusted Peter enough with this. "You are mine."</p><p>"I know that sweetheart, I was just waiting for you to accept that." </p><p>Stiles laughed and broke Peter's hold on the one hand to pull him down into a kiss. He wanted this, just this for the rest of his life.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p><p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>